It's So Wrong But It Feels So Right
by LadyRoaring
Summary: Seth Rollins is a teenage boy dealing with the loss of his unborn daughter, Hunter is a new history teacher getting used to the new high school, And Dean Ambrose is Seth's ex lover looking out for him. Would Seth learn to love Hunter and Dean and put the past in the past?(Seth Rollins/Triple H/Dean Ambrose)(Adrian Neville/CM Punk)(Dolph Ziggler/AJ)
1. Hi I'm Seth

Seth looked at his alarm clock, he couldn't really see the time with his sleepy eyes. He rubbed his eyes and finally saw the time on the clock, 6AM. Seth pulled the covers over his head and gently closed his eyes. School didn't start for another 3 hours, it's best to get some more sleep, especially when he lived close to school.

"Seth honey, breakfast is ready! Sethie?" Seth's mother Mary called out to her teenage son who was sleeping in his room. She walked into Seth's room hearing the sounds of light snoring and soft mumbling from what appears to be Seth shelled up in his blankets. She leaned down to kiss her son's forehead and placed his breakfast next to him. Seth didn't have a great relationship with his mother nor his father, he rarely spoke to them and they were barely home cause they both worked two jobs. His 2 brothers and 3 sisters were in college so he was basically alone.

An hour and a half later Seth woke up and looked to his left finding a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice next to him. His body was still tired but he couldn't sleep again or else he'll be late to meet up with his friends. Seth ate his food really fast and chugged down the orange juice. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror looking at his hair, it was two toned, half blonde and half brown. His hair was really long, it was past his shoulders and really curly. He turned on the hot water and jumped right in, relaxing all his muscles under the hot water.

20 minutes has passed, Seth got out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, walking straight for his bedroom. Seth speed changed into a white dress shirt, black skinny jeans that looked like slacks, full black converse, and a black tie to go with his shirt. Seth's style was professional with a side of rebel at school, but band t shirts and skinny jeans when he's out of school.

"I'm going to school now mom, be back by 8PM!" Seth yelled out, opening the door to go out. There was a teenage boy with bleach blonde hair, wearing a shirt that says "It's too bad that I'm too damn good". They greeted each other with a hand shake and a hug. "Let's go meet up with Dean, Roman, Phil, and Adrian at the park" said the bleach blonde teen. They both began to walk to the park where Seth and his friends met all met as kids. "So how's the Showoff and Summer doing?" Seth asked, it was funny to him because Dolph and Summer were way too compatible but Dolph acted less of a man when was around her. "She's great, we're great. Met her parents yesterday, her dad was scary." Seth started to laugh "I bet her dad is a meat head" Seth said still laughing, Dolph couldn't help but laugh along. "Actually you know the UFC fighter Brock Lesnar?" "Yeah" Seth said confused, "That's Summer's dad." "That means her mom is-" "Yup, Sable, such a beautiful woman, now I know where Summer gets the beauty from." "Now I know where she gets that bitchy attitude from." Dolph slapped Seth's arm and Seth laughed out loud. Dolph wonders why he was friend s with Seth in the first place. It was to keep him out of trouble.

"Yo! Are you two ladies gonna hurry up!" A raspy voice called out to both Dolph and Seth. The teen had dirty blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and stubbles around his face. "Sorry for Dean's attitude, he's just mad because his mom and dad were arguing again." Said a deep teen had long raven black hair with a tribal tattoo around his arm and chest. "I'm not mad Roman! I'm just tired!" "Sure you are baby boy. Roman kissed Dean, Seth and Dolph pretended to vomit, "Where's Phil and Adrian?" Dolph asked, both Dean and Roman shrugged. "They're probably fucking each other in the ass, fucking faggots" Roman slapped Dean's arm for saying what he said. "You're a faggot too! You're dating me." "Yeah, but at least I can tolerate you, Rommy." Dean laughed and kissed Roman again, and once again Dolph and Seth pretended to vomit.

20 minutes late 2 teen boys arrived at the park sweaty from the running they were doing. One had short black hair with a full sleeve tattoo on both arms, he looked as if he were straight edge. The other teen had long curly brown hair, with cute huge ears, and a British accent. "Where were you two?" Seth questioned both teens with a serious tone. "Neville and I were... Well umm-" "The usual!" The British teen cut the straight edge teen off. Seth and Dolph shivered and laughed. "Of course they will be bumming each other! I told you!" Dean yelled and Roman punched his arm. "Now that the team is here, lets go to school. We wouldn't want the first day back to go bad by arriving late." Seth said walking forward and the others followed along.


	2. New Guy

The teen boys all had classes throughout except Adrian Neville who had Spanish last period. The boys were in history class listening to the principal make a small speech of the new school year and a new History teacher since Mr. Batista got replaced. Phil was throwing paper planes at Dolph. Dolph was making kissing faces a Summer. Roman was writing his and Dean's name on his notebook. Dean, well Dean was sleeping. Adrian was reading a book. Only one paying attention was Seth.

"So here's your new History teacher Mr. Helmsley. A tall, long blonde hair middle age man walk through the door with a leather jacket in one arm and a book bag in the other. Seth blushed lightly, _that new teacher is kinda hot_ Seth thought. "Boo!" Dean said throwing a paper ball at the principal. "Mr. Ambrose! Detention!" "Awesome!" Dean laughed and Roman face palmed. Roman looked back at Dean who was bouncing in his seat. "Must you really get detention on the first day back?" Dean nodded at Roman, Seth sighed in disappointment looking at Dean, then back at Mr. Helmsley who was passing index cards out to his students. When Hunter got to Seth's desk he stared deep into Seth's eyes for 20 seconds. Seth took the index card from him, Hunter gave him another card and walked back to his own desk smiling. _Therapy for teens? This guy is a therapist too?_ Seth thought/

"Using the index cards I gave you I need you to write your full name, nickname, birthday, phone number, email address, and parent/guardian phone number. This information is needed so I can get to know you better and keep parents/guardian updated on your grade. Besides, it is what's best for the school." Hunter sat back in his rolling chair, setting the timer for ten minutes. Seth couldn't stop looking at Hunter, that was until Phil slapped the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?!" Phil laughed at Seth's pain expression. "You like... no wait! You love the new History teacher." Phil said as he leaned over on his desk placing both his hands on his cheeks. "I so don't love Mr. Helmsley. I'm a student, he's a teacher, it can never happen." Phil rolled his eyes at what Seth said and poked Dean. "Can you explain to Sethie that dating a teacher isn't wrong." Dean growled and moved his desk closer to Seth's desk. "Remember when I dated Mr. Regal?" "Our 8th grade and 9th grade teacher? Yeah." "Well he was a great man, he treated me like a prince. Our relationship only went downhill was because he had to move back to the UK" Dean cupped Seth' face "If you like him then you should go for it, get to know him even more. But start tomorrow 'cause look at the time." The bell rang and all the students got up like marching soldiers and exited the classroom. The 6 teens left the room laughing at the fact that Dean got detention and went straight to Chemistry class.


	3. See You After School

The teens were in the cafeteria looking at the tray of food in front of them. "Why couldn't this be seafood?" Phil questioned sadly. "Oh Punky, it is seafood. See food!" Dean opened his mouth at Phil showing some chewed up pork. The rest of the teens laughed at Dean's seafood joke. Adrian fed Phil some fruits, Dean was giving Roman an under the table handjob, Summer and Dolph were no where to be found, and Seth was eating his strangely good cafeteria food.

Hunter was with all the other teachers who were either eating the cafeteria food or their own lunch. He couldn't stop staring at Seth, there was something about that two toned teen that caught his attention. Hunter snapped back to reality when his co worker Nikki Bella called him. "Huh?" She sighed and pointed to Seth "Seth is a great kid, as his yoga teacher I love his enthusiasm when it comes to helping other students. Him and Mr. Batista were close last year, some students spread rumors saying that those two were dating. You know if you like him you should walk over to his table and talk to him." She patted Hunter's arm. Nikki was right maybe he should talk to Seth.

"Oh fuck, Dean" Roman's head fell back as he was close to his climax. "Shh... you don't want others to know what I'm doing to you." Seth was looking at both in disgust, out of all places it had to be where they eat? "You know there's a hallway" Dean ignored Seth, kissing Roman hungrily. "Shit!" Roman exclaimed shooting his load under the table. Seth looked under the table seeing a puddle of cum on the floor. "That's more than last year's handjob." Seth look back up to Roman who was tucking his dick back in his jeans. "Yeah, well Dean has gotten better at handjobs. Remember his attempt on jacking both of us off 10th grade?" Seth chuckled loudly "Yeah I remember. Not the best handjob I received but he did give an excellent blowjob and a nice ass to fuck." Seth and Roman laughed as the thought of them back at Roman's house 2 years ago flew through their minds.

Hunter came from behind Seth and waved to the teens. "Is it ok if I borrow Mr. Rollins?" The other four teens nodded in unison. "Great! Thank you!" Hunter walked with Seth straight to the hallway, looking into Seth's chocolate eyes. "Would you mind coming over yo my house after school? I'll call your parents saying that you're getting tutored. What do you say?" Seth's heart raced as the images of him and Hunter flooded his mind. "Y-yeah, I would love to." "Really? I'll pick you up on my motorcycle, until then" Hunter kissed Seth's cheek and winked at him walking back inside the cafeteria.

"So?" Adrian gave Seth a questioning look, the other 3 teens did the same. "I'm going to his place after school." Dean patted Seth's back "Sethie is gonna get laid my fellow gents." Seth laughed a Dean's joke "I don't think we'll be fucking any time soon. Only thing we'll probably do is get to know each other , but no sex." All 4 teens laughed at Rollins. "Yeah right, you're way too submissive and give in too easily." Roman said laughing out loud. The 6th period bell rang and the teens were off to gym still laughing.


	4. Student And The Hunter

Seth was outside waiting for Hunter to come out. Roman was sitting on the front steps of the school waiting to yell at his trouble making boyfriend. Adrian and Phil already left to who knows where. Dolph was in Summer's car talking before they drove off. Seth sighed and looked at his phone, 3:20. Where's Hunter? Seth sighed and starting to get impatient.

"There you are Mr. Rollins, I was looking for you." Hunter stood next to the two toned teen. Seth blushed lightly at the feeling of the middle aged man standing next to him. Roman cocked his brows at Hunter and Seth. Those seem to be so close in just one day, and they just met. Hunter passed Seth a motorcycle helmet and got on his bike. Seth swung his legs around the bike and wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist. He waved a bye to Roman, Roman did the same and both the teen and the middle aged man took off.

"So Seth, I heard you're one of the top students in school both academically and popularity wise. That's quite an achievement. How did you meet Roman, Dean, Adrian, Phil, and Dolph?" Seth licked his lips "We all met in the park when we were 3. Dean took Dolph's toy car, Dolph got mad and tackled him down. Roman broke the fight up. After that we shared smores with each other." Seth replied to Hunter's question, smiling and blushing deeply under his helmet. Hunter pulled up into a drive way, the house was huge like a mansion. "Well this is my place. Make yourself comfortable Seth." Hunter opened the door to his house letting Seth take in the sight of the inside. Hunter's house was really well organized. Seth looked at the leather couches in the living room, chandeliers, famous paintings, and fancy furniture around the house.

"You must be rich with all these fancy stuff around the house Mr. Helmsley." Seth looked back to the middle aged man who was looking directly at Seth's adorable face closely. "Please call me Hunter, but not in class though. Thank you for the comment about the house." Hunter, Seth will remember that name. "So what do you do for fun Seth?" "I play video games, workout at crossfit, hangout with the guys at Roman's house. Listen to bands like Pierce The Veil, Escape The Fate, bands similar to those. You?" Hunter stared into Seth's chocolate orbs, _was Seth always this cute up front? _Hunter thought. "Hunter?" Hunter snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. "Me, well I like to workout, ride my bike, paint, play on my guitar, and play video games." Seth's eyes grew wider. "R-really? What kind?" Seth asked staring up at the middle aged man catching his facial beauty. "Games like Mortal Kombat, Assassin's Creed, Halo, Mario, Legend Of Zelda, Smash Bros, Tekken. Mostly fighting or adventure games." Seth squealed on the inside, he and Hunter had so much in common. "So what is your favorite music genre?" "Rock and metal. Bands like Drowning Pool, Metallica, Motorhead." Seth instantly fell in love with Hunter. They were too similar and it made Seth's heart race even faster.

Hunter leaned in closer to Seth and kissed his student's cheek. "You know Seth, you're a cute young lad. Some girl is lucky to have you." Girl? Seth shook his head and laughed "Sorry but that's where you're wrong. I like males." Hunter's hope got up even more. "So would you say you like men older than you?" Rollins nodded gently. Hunter gave off a wicked smile. "Really now?" Hunter cupped Seth's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Well see about that. You hungry?" Seth's stomach growled, Hunter laughed and pulled on Seth's arm through the kitchen.

"Make anything you want out of my kitchen" Seth inhaled the scent of delicious food, his mouth began to water up. Grabbing a carton of eggs, pickles, tomatoes, and vinigar, Seth decided to make himself his favorite snack since he was 8. He gave a plate to Hunter, munching down the food on his plate. Hunter took a small bite of the food, those small bites got bigger, next thing you know Hunter was done with his food. "what do you call this?" asked Hunter as he once again stared into the teen's chocolate orbs. Damn he looks so adorable when he's eating. "Snackie icky yummy for Sethie..." Hunter laughed at the name and smiled weirdly at his student. "It's cute, did you come up with the name?" "Actually, Adrian did when he came over to my house when I was 8. He made this snack while I was sick in bed for 2 weeks." Hunter loved the relationship Seth had with his friends. It was stronger than the ones Hunter usually had. "Adrian is a good kid just like your other friends. That included Dean too." Seth smiled and laughed lightly. Seth checked the time on the wall clock, 7PM. "I have to get going, my parents will start getting worried, thank you for having me Hunter." "Wait! Seth?" Seth stopped in front of the door and turned around to see Hunter standing right in front of him. Hunter leaned in close and stole a kiss from Seth. "You're welcome!" Seth blushed deeply and left Hunter's house.


	5. Moving On

**"So how was Hunter's place?" **Roman's voiced was heard through Seth's cell phone.

"It was amazing! His house was huge and neater than Phil's house!"

**"My house is not that dirty..."**

**"Dude let's face it, the only clean rooms are the kitchen and the living room."**

**"Dean has a point Punky."**

**"So what did you and Mr. Helmsley talk about?"**

"Things I like to do, what games I play. Stuff that we told said to each other as we got older, you know?"

**"Oooh, getting personal!"**

"He kissed me when I was about to leave."

**"WHAT?!" **said the other teens in unison. After a few seconds of silence Roman moaned deeply into the phone.

"Roman?"

**"Yeah? Oh the sound? Dean here is just giving me a blowjob at the moment. A very good one."**

Seth pretended to vomit. "So yeah... Hunter and I kissed."

**"Was he good?"**

"We only pecked, no extreme kissing." Seth just lied to his own friends about Hunter's kiss.

**"Not the first teacher he kissed." **Dean chuckled.

"Sethie! Dinner!" Mary called out to him. Seth got up and went downstairs entering the dinning room. His mouth watered up at the sight of his mom's cooking set on his plate. "Seth would you like to say prayers?" His father Colby asked. "We are gathered here to engage on a delicious feast in which the lord has blessed for us to eat. We are all blessed by the lord each day and night to keep living another day. Thank you lord, Amen!" Seth munched on his chicken leg enjoying the barbecue sauce on the chicken.

**"So back to the topic!" **Phil cleared his throat **"So are you ready to move on Sethie?"**

"Yes"


	6. Im Yours

"Boom! You're dead!" Dean yelled out loud dropping the controller screaming in Seth's face. Seth wiped his face clean and tackled Dean to the carpet. Roman just stared at the two who were wrestling around the carpet laughing. "Are you two gonna keep playing or what?" Roman asked irritated. Dean unpaused the game and Seth got shot again. "Dude what the hell?!" "Sorry, you weren't quick enough Sethie kinda like in some other way too." Dean chuckled, Seth gave one of those fake laughs back at Dean, and Roman was just running around shooting people in the game. "Roman got a bounty!" Seth yelled out chasing Roman around. "Go away Seth, I need to- DEAN!" Dean laughed as his character shot Roman's character from behind. Dean did a lap around Seth's house and kissed Roman on his cheek. "I can't play games with him..." Roman sighed softly and kissed his boyfriend.

It was Saturday and the 3 teens were at Seth's house playing games and talking. Phil and Adrian were busy at the pet shelter helping homeless pets find a home and a caring owner. Dolph was at his aunt's house celebrating his cousin's birthday so all that was left was Dean,Roman, and Seth. Dean passed a cup to both Roman and Seth filled with pink lemonade. "Why is it pink?" Roman cocked his brow at the cup and sipped on the drink. "It's pink lemonade" Dean replied back looking at Seth who was making a face at the cup. "So are there any pink lemons?" Seth questioned drinking from his cup. "No! I think not. I don't know!" Seth laughed at Dean's confusion and took another sip. "This is good" "I agree!" Dean gave off a huge smile at both teens. Suddenly there was a knock on Seth's door. "I got it!"

Seth ran to the door and opened it up finding a familiar figure from yesterday. "Hunter?" The middle aged man stood in front of the two toned teen smiling and waving at his young student. "Hey Seth! Mind if I come in and hang with you in here?" "Who is it Seth?" Dean yelled out. "It's Hunter!" There was a loud crash noise which meant the other two dropped their controllers. Dean and Roman rushed to the door standing behind Seth. "So may I?" Both Dean and Roman nodded. Hunter walked into the comfortable home of the two toned teen. It wasn't as nice as his but it made him happy knowing that Seth was comfortable in it. Dean passed a cup of pink lemonade to Hunter and sat on Roman's lap. "So umm Seth? I got a question to ask you." Seth cocked his brows and saw Hunter kneeling down on one leg. "Seth Rollins I don't care if it's wrong for us to see each other. I fell in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you. When you came over to my house I felt extremely happy just talking to you and getting to know you. And when we kissed I felt-" Seth cut Hunter off with a passionate kiss on the lips. Both Roman and Dean had their mouths wide open in shock. "I would love to go out with you Hunter." Seth said holding the middle aged man close to his body. "R-really?" Seth nodded and kissed his new boyfriend again. Dean and Roman were still in shock from what they just saw. Seth chuckled softly and placed his head on Hunter's shoulders.

Seth continued playing Grand Theft auto alone as Dean, Roman, and Hunter watched him cheering him on. "Cops behind you and to your left" Dean said watching carefully. It was games like those that made Dean so dangerous besides the fact that he went to jail 4 times for abusing a teacher in middle school and his father, the only guy who was special to Dean in his family, wasn't around home that often to talk to. Seth's character got shot and Seth dropped the controller. "How did I die? I shot all the cops around me." "Maybe there was a player who killed you from far distance." Roman said taking the controller away from Seth. "Mortal Kombat?" Hunter's ears perked up when he heard the name of the game. "Hey Hunter you wanna play?" Dean asked showing the game extremely close to Hunter's face. Hunter gave off a wicked smile and nodded. Seth turned and saw Hunter sitting next to him with a controller in hand. Seth has remembered that Hunter loves to play Mortal Kombat. He hoped his boyfriend wasn't a pro at the game. Dean put the game in the system while Roman took a sheet of paper and wrote the people who will face each other. "Dean vs Hunter and Seth vs Roman. Seem's fair. Who ever wins will advance to the last round. The prize is this bag of Chinese candy." Roman held up the bag of candy, the other 3 stared at the chart and back to the prize. _"I would love to claim you as my prize"_ Hunter whispered into Seth's ear. Seth felt himself get semi hard from the thought of him and Hunter having sex on his bed. Dean and Hunter squared off landing punches to each other characters. "No no no no no!" Dean said trying to escape from Hunter before he ends him. "GET OVER HERE!" Hunter yelled out as he ended Dean's character and used Scorpion's fatality. "Good game Mr. Helmsley." Dean shook Hunter's hands. Now it was time for Seth vs Roman. "Sonya Blade? Ok Sethie its like that then." Roman said picking Goro. "Oh you son of a bitch" Seth looked back at Roman, the two glared at each other and looked back at the screen when it was time to fight. "What?! I lost already!" Seth said in disbelief. Roman patted Seth's back "Sorry Sethie, I guess I won." "Now it's time for Dominant vs Dominant to go one on one!" Dean said laying down on Seth's laps._  
_

After a long match it was Hunter who came out victorious. Roman shook his teacher's hands and gave him the bag of candy. Hunter took 3 out and gave them to each of his students. "A prize is only a prize if it's worth sharing with your friends." Hunter said as he unwrapped one of the candy and put it in his mouth. Seth's face went from sad defeat to child face happy as he chewed on the candy. "It's so good!" Seth said taking another candy from the bag. Hunter blushed lightly at the sight of Seth being adorable again. "Can I see you upstairs Seth" Hunter said pulling Seth up. "Sure..." He looked at Dean who was air humping and Roman who was making kissing faces.

Both Hunter and Seth were in Seth's room looking at each others eyes. "I sorta need you to do me a favor Seth. We need to make some rules up in this relationship. I don't wanna end up hurting you. So rule 1- We can be open about this in public but not around the school area or in school." "2- We will try our best to help one another with our needs" Seth said "3- We are open to try new things" Seth nodded at Hunter's comment. They both shared a passionate kiss together and went back down stairs.


	7. History or Sex Ed

Seth was in History class keeping his eyes on his boyfriend who was also his teacher. Every time Hunter pointed to the board his muscles will show and little Seth would start to fanboy in his head, blush, and feel weird.

"Boston Tea Party! Americans got outraged on the extremely high tax on tea. The Americans decided to go to the harbor sneak on the British ships and dump all of the tea into the harbor." "Why?" Dean asked. "If you were paying attention, Mr. Helmsley said that the British king put a high tax on tea, so they sneaked their way onto the British ships and dumped the tea into the harbor." Phil answered Dean's question. Hunter pointed to the straight edge teen "Bingo!" The class laughed. Meanwhile, Seth was writing some "notes" on his notebook "Hunter and Seth? Seth Helmsley? Hunter Rollins? Mr and Mr Rollins Helmsley? Seth!" Roman screamed into the two toned teen's ear, Seth still wasn't paying attention leaving Roman with no option but to yank one of his blonde streaks off his head. "Fuck!" Seth screamed in pain holding his head. Hunter turned to see his boyfriend with a confused look in his face. "Mr. Rollins, mind telling us the major reasons of what caused the Revolutionary War?" Seth slides under his desk, his face was covered with embarrassment, never has he been made a fool of in class. "Sorry Helmsley! I took one of Seth's blonde strands so he could at least pay attention in this class," Roman flashed a smile at the middle aged man, Hunter nodded his head trying to comprehend what the Samoan teen just said. The bell rand, Hunter grabbed Seth's arm watching all the other students leave the classroom. Hunter looked through all the windows before he locked his door and closed all curtains.

"Remember when we said we'll try new things and help each other?" Seth nodded his head slowly. Hunter got closer to the teenage student. "Strip!" Seth cocked his brows. Did he just hear what he really heard? Hunter pointed at Seth's clothes "Strip golden boy" Hunter said that same word again. What does Hunter have in mind? Seth slowly unbuttoned his shirt and stripped off of his other clothes. Hunter searched Seth's body from head to toe, Seth was small but his body was strongly fit. Hunter removed all of his clothes and attacked Seth's lips with his own. It didn't take long for Seth to submit and welcome Hunter's tongue inside his mouth. Hunter's hands made it down to Seth's hard length. Stroking Seth's dick slowly he manged to get a moan out of him. "Come on Hunt don't tease me." "Just hold on babe" Hunter stroked his young boyfriend off faster. "Hunter, please suck me" Hunter gave off a wicked smile. Hunter pushed Seth on to his own desk, watching Hunter move over him he felt his boyfriend's wet mouth on his dick bobbing his head slowly. Seth took Hunter's bigger length into his mouth licking the tip and base gently as he sucked his boyfriend off. Hunter started to thrust into the two toned teen's mouth faster making Seth gag, choke, and feel every inch of Hunter's cock.

It didn't take long for Seth and Hunter to release into each other's mouth. Hunter was thrusting into Seth hole slowly covering his young partner's mouth so his moans wouldn't be hear from the outside. Hunter picked up his pace pushing himself deeper inside, Seth felt himself breaking but it just felt so good to feel his boyfriend deep inside of him. "Seth I'm gonna cum!" Seth nodded. The young teen felt the middle aged man pulse and release deep inside him. "That felt amazing, here Sethie let me clean you." Hunter took some tissues and baby wipes, walked over to the teenage boy and wipped him clean. Both the teen and the middle aged man shared a passionate kiss for three minutes. "Now let me write you a pass to your class babe" Hunter said writing his signature on the index card and an excuse to why Seth was late. Seth changed into his clothes fast and kissed the middle aged man again before he left.


	8. Ziggy

Seth walked into Chemistry class out of breath, his hair was messed up and his tie was undone. "Seth why are you late?" Mr. Kane was concerned about the teen, Seth reached into his pants pocket and took out Hunter's note "I was with Mr. Helmsley helping him plan his next lesson tomorrow." Seth walked back to his desk getting happy looks from his friends, he sat next to Dean who was also his lab partner.

"Dude what were you and Hunter doing?" Dean elbowed Seth giving him one of those goofy smiles, that means he wanted answers, full detail. Seth sighed, Roman, Dolph, Adrian, and Phil leaned in closer to hear the two toned teen. "We were just talking and setting up tomorrow's lesson for class." "Liar!" Dean yelled out, he stood behind Seth checking his face closely, he leaned in closer and took a sniff of Seth, "Cologne? Seth Rollins you don't even wear cologne. Were you and Hunter doing something unmentionable?" Seth looked down, face flushed, smiling all awkward like. "They were!" Dolph said in shock "Wait Sethie and Hunter did- Ah gross!" Phil said in disgust. "In a classroom?" Seth nodded. "Gross! Wait whose desk?" Seth looked at Adrian in confusion "Mines?!" Seth shook his head. "Was it his own desk?" Seth laid his head on the table. Dean laughed "Mr. Rollins that's wrong and dirty. I'm proud of you!" He lifted the younger teens arm like a champion. Roman, Phil, Adrian, and Dolph looked at the dirty blonde teen with a funny looking distgust face. "Dean, Roman, Seth, Punk, Adrian, and Dolph! Were you guys even listening to single word I said?!" Mr. Kane was furious, the teens were in fear, they shook their head slowly. Kane sighed "With your partner find ways to create a pyro safe explosive, tomorrow we will be testing your experiments."

"Pyro?" Seth looked up "Explosives!" Dean cheered, Roman gave his boyfriend a fearful look, Dean and explosives is a scary thing/. Dean smiled wickedly putting his arms around the two toned teen and whispered into his ears. Seth gave off a huge smile and fist bumped Dean.

The bell rang, Seth and Dean were still talking about their chemistry project, Dean thought of something that might blow up the whole school while Seth thought of an explosive that might fuel the whole school. Roman was still frightened by the two teens ideas. "Yo Roman! Football meeting, last period! Don't be late man!" Randy called out to the Samoan teen. "I heard! See you then Randy!" Roman waved bye to his teammate, he soon realized he lost track of his boyfriend and his best friend. Dean and Seth walked into the Yoga/Dance/Health room, their jaws were open when they saw their teacher doing exotic dance moves. "Dean do females still turn you on like they do to me?" Dean nodded his head in agreement, both teens felt themselves get hard. Nikki turned around and saw both her students looking at her strangely. "Sorry boys, I didn't mean for you to see that. It's part of a dance I'm doing for college." "It's alright Bella, we just only got turned on a little." Dean spoke for the two of them, Nikki blushed lightly "Don't worry I wont tell Rommy or Hunter." Nikki winked and sealed her lips, both teens laughed.

Dean and Seth changed into comfortable clothes and stretched their whole body. Every time Seth bent over Dean would just stare at his ass and slapped it once in a while. Seth bent backwards, his eyes met Dean's crotch "Ew dude!" Dean fell to the floor laughing "What? Don't like looking at something that's been in you before?" Seth punched Dean's arm. Dean was still laughing at the small prank. "Alright boys lets practice that dance from Friday." Nikki set up the music, Seth was rolling his hips exotic like in front of Dean. Dean just stared at Seth with lust in his eyes. The closer Seth moved the harder Dean got, Dean knew it was wrong to get turned on like this he had a boyfriend and so did Seth but it was just a dance. The leaned closer to Seth wrapping his arms around his small waist, Seth kept going lower then dance back up moving his ass closer to Dean's already hard member. Dean groaned softly "Keep this up and I might have to fuck you against my will Sethie" Seth chuckled and rolled his body on Dean's. The song stopped, Seth was posed leaning back with Dean's lips to close to Seth's neck. "That was beautiful! Class is about to be over soon, get changed in the locker room next door. Keep practicing!"

Free period was over, Hunter walked down the hallway looking for his boyfriend. He noticed that the whole group was together but missing two members Dean and Seth. "Have you seen Seth?" "Nikki's room, he should be here in 2 maybe 3 minutes running." Roman answered. Footsteps were heard from far away, Roman was right Seth was in sight in 2 minutes chasing Dean with a towel around his waist. Dean was running as fast as he could with Seth's clothes and bag in hand. "Vintage Ambrose, run Deany! Run!" Dolph chuckled to himself, Adrian and Phil were cheering Dean on. Dean fell to the floor not looking at who was in front of him. "What the hell?!" "Give Seth back his things, now!" Seth finally caught up to the dirty blonde teen, yanking his clothes away. Seth's friends circled around him allowing him to change his clothes without anyone else noticing. "Done!" Seth looked good as new, Hunter eyed the two toned teen closely, he still looks professional and he loved it. The teens and Hunter walked into the cafeteria, the smell of burritos hit their noses "Burritos!" Adrian yelled out, Phil's stomach tightened, he hates any kind of meat that wasn't seafood. Seth sat next to his boyfriend followed by Dean who sat next to Roman. Dolph and Adrian arrived last, Adrian passed his straight edge boyfriend 3 peaches and a plum "eat up, I don't want you to be hungry 2 periods later." Phil smiled at his boyfriend and took a bite of the plum.

"So we heard what you've been doing with our Seth, Hunt. That's nasty, don't you think?" "Says the guy who jacked his boyfriend under the table, yeah I saw that show, nice view from the teacher's table." Hunter gave a soft smile at Dean, Dean snarled at Hunter. "So I'm inviting you guys over today, play some video games, watch movies, I'll tell your parents you had an overnight trip." "Should we?" Adrian turned to Seth with puppy dog eyes "We would love to Hunter" Seth answered Hunter's question, taking a sip of his soda, he looked over to Hunter who was writing something down on his notebook. _I wonder what he could be writing_ Seth thought thought to himself. Dean threw a piece of the burrito wrap at Phil, laughing at Phil flipping out. "So not cool Ambrose!" "Oh, are you mad Punky?" Phil threw a peach back at Dean, Roman was slowly getting aggravated, when Dean and Phil began to argue he stood up and grabbed both teens by their hair. "Ow! Rommy that hurts!" "Roman let go of my hair, please! OW!" Hunter gently removed Roman's hands off of the two "You have to relax Roman. Let me handle this- You two will knock it off now or I'll make you do something you'll both regret!" Dean and Phil nodded in fear, Seth giggled and took another sip of his soda slowly. "Did Seth just giggled?" Dolph looked at his best friend weirdly "Yoohoo Earth to Rollins!" Dolph tried to catch his attention so many times, every idea he had failed. Seth had heart eyes darted towards Hunter.

"Ziggy!" A blonde female slim figure walked to the boys table and grabbed Dolph's arm. Dolph stared into his girlfriend's eyes, Summer looked as if she was going to cry. "What's wrong babe?" "I'm... I'm" "Pregnant? Not a surprise" Dean made himself, Summer mocked his laugh focusing her attention back to Dolph. "I'm moving tomorrow today is my last day here" Dolph's facial expression changed, his smile turned into a frown, pain was felt through his chest. "Summer you know I can't do long distance. What would happen to us?" Summer hugged her bleach blonde boyfriend tightly "i'm going to miss you Ziggy." She gave him one last kiss before she left with tears running down her cheeks.

"Dolph? Hello? Ziggler, Earth to show off! Hello?" Phil waved his hands in front of his face no response, Dolph just stood there emotionless and statue like. "To be honest you didn't need her" "DEAN!" the other teens yelled, Roman punched his arm "Now is not the time to be an asshole!" Dean frowned, Dolph sat back down, head down, arms wrapped around his face. "No he's crying! Dolph?! Dolph! Get it together man!" Seth shook his best friend around, no responce but a loud sniffle. "We lost him" Adrian frowned, the teens sat next to a broken Ziggler trying to cheer him up. Hunter saw what his students were doing, that was true friendship. He smiled, got up to walk over to the teacher's table.

"What just happened there, Hunt?" "Ziggler is heartbroken. Summer is moving away, today was her last day here. Dolph can't do long distance so they broke up." "Oh poor Ziggy" Co-gym teacher Brie Bella frowned when she heard about what happened to one of her best students. "So how's your thing going on with little Sethie?" Hunter blushed at Gym teacher John Cena's question "We're doing great, he's a cool lad around his buddies, and supper adorable." Hunter blushed deeply, he watched Seth who was making Dolph laugh along with his group. A small teen girl skipped her way to the boys table "Hey Ziggler, I...I came b...back t..t...to give y...your textb...book" The young girl was stuttering and blushing when she looked at Dolph making eye contact with her. "Thank you AJ! See you in Math" AJ nodded and skipped her way back to her table. "Dude she likes you!"


	9. Locker Room Sorry

_Dean slammed the locker room door closed pushing Seth inside. "You think it's funny getting me hard while dancing?" Dean tore Seth's shirt open "You know what I'm going to do to you, right Sethie?" Seth shook his head his eyes were wide when he saw Dean unzipping his black skinny jeans. "How would Hunter feel when he hears that his slutty ass boyfriend can't stop making other men horny and he won't stop until they fuck his brains out?" "I never meant to make you feel that way" Dean leaned over to Seth tugging his underwear down "Oh you didn't? Well you were smiling while you were dancing all exotic like back in that room. Don't lie to me Sethie!" Dean took Seth's dick in his mouth, he wanted to make Seth feel good but pay for what he did. He bobbed his head on Seth's hard member earning a moan from the two toned teen. Dean slapped Seth's face leaving a red hand mark "You're not suppose to be enjoying this!" Seth's mouth was wide he couldn't keep his eyes off the dirty blonde teen sucking him off, he felt himself getting closer to cumming. Seth pulsed and came into Dean's mouth. "Not only did you make your friend horny but you allowed him to suck you off to climax. Wow Sethie, Hunter's not gonna like that." Dean flipped Seth over so his ass was in the air. Seth received a few hard smack on each cheek, moaning at the painful feeling. "And you're enjoying me smacking your ass too? Why so slutty Seth?" Dean licked around Seth's entrance trying to prepare him for what's going to happen after. He stuck his tongue in Seth's entrance earning another moan from the smaller teen. Dean got up and inserted his hard dick inside Seth's entrance thrusting gently inside of him. "Dean I wanna see your face, please." Dean growled and flipped the smaller teen on his back, inserting his dick back into Seth's hole again. Dean was thrusting fast, Seth's moans grew louder, the louder the moans got the faster Dean went. Each thrust hits Seth's prostate. Dean was close to climax. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" Dean growled and released inside of Seth. "I'll clean you up as a sign of thanks, but do this again and it's going to be the whole football team next." Seth gulped and looked at Dean scared._

"Seth!" Roman yelled out to the two toned teen. Seth didn't notice the football that was close to hitting his face until Dean caught it. Dean threw the ball back at Roman and watched his boyfriend practice with the rest of the football team. "Seth get your mind off what happened back there, I was joking but you shouldn't have gotten me horny like that." Seth kept his eyes on his book, he felt bad, he kept thinking he cheated on Hunter, the guilt kept striking his heart. Dean leaned to Seth rubbing his back "Hunter is not going to hate you, he'll understand. And if he don't then he sucks, and you know where to find Rommy and I." Seth didn't listen, he just kept reading to keep his mind off of things, that was until he read a paragraph that was similar to what happened in the locker room. Seth closed his book and threw it in his bag and sighed. Dean cocked his brow at Seth and saw his frown. "I'm sorry Seth" Dean put his head down. Seth patted his back and smiled weakly "It's ok Dean, I forgive you" "Really" Seth nodded and hugged his best friend. Roman cocked his brows at both teens hugging.

After practice the teens were waiting for Hunter in front of the school building. "Is he always this late?" "Don't even question it" Seth looked at his time, Hunter was 20 minutes late. Roman was getting impatient, Dean was walking around in circles, Dolph was texting AJ, Phil and Adrian were making out in the corner. "Where is he?!" Dean growled. "I'm right here!" Hunter hugged Seth from behind "Hey babe" Seth blushed deeply at the sound of Hunter calling him babe. "So how are we getting to your house?" Roman questioned. Hunter took a his car keys and pointed at a mini van. "A mini van?" "There's a lot of you so I can't fit you on one of my other cars or my bike" Once all the teens were in the van Hunter started it up and drove off. "So Dolph what are you talking to AJ about, your eyes been glued to that phone" "Huh? Oh AJ and I are going to the movies Saturday." The teens clapped their hands at Dolph's achievement. It didn't take long for the group to arrive at Hunter's house.


	10. Truth Be Told

"This place is huge! You must be a billionaire!" Hunter gave a look to Dolph. _Billionaire? Maybe more than that_ Hunter thought. "Seth is one lucky dude, not only are you a teacher, but you're his boyfriend and a very rich one" Adrian said. "I don't think Seth is one of those people who date others for money, right babe?" Seth shook his head and smiled. "So how about them video games?" Roman questioned looking around the gaming room. "Got you covered" Hunter clapped 3 times in a rhythmic way. The walls moved revealing a flat screen tv hanging from the walls. The boys were wowed at what their eyes just witnessed. "I feel like I'm dreaming" Dean said, his dimples were showing making his face look even more adorable now that those dimples were showing.

"Hey Hunter I got to tell you something" Dean's ears perked up when he heard Seth's voice say those words. "Sure thing babe" Hunter followed his boyfriend to his room. Dean followed them suspiciously. "So what did you have to tell me babe?" Hunter sat on his bed looking up at the brown orbs that belonged to his boyfriend. Dean was behind the door eavesdropping to see if Seth would say what he thought he'll say. "Remember when you and I did it in the class room?" Hunter nodded, a smile appeared on his face as he thought of what happened after History class. "Well Dean and I were in Dance class practicing some of our dance moves and then Dean started feeling 'funny' so I was dragged into the locker room and me and him did it. It wasn't my intention to do so baby. I'm sorry." Hunter faced went from happy to serious. Seth was scared at what was going to happen "Strip, now!" Hunter commanded, Seth did as he was told "Now bend over on my lap!" Seth bent over in front of the middle aged man, a hard smack was felt on his cheeks. "Apologize for what happened today! Count the smacks and apologize!" Hunter started smacking Seth's ass on smack harder than the other. "1...2...3...Ow! 4...5...Fuck! 6" Seth counted, tears forming around his eyes "7...8...9...10 Im sorry Hunter babe 11...12...13...14...15 Shit! 16..." Hunter lifted Seth's face and kissed him aggressively. "Dean get the fuck in here!" Hunter commanded, Dean walked in hands on his erection popping out of his shorts. "Remove your hands!" Hunter was still upset he wanted to hurt someone but he couldn't bring himself to it so instead he decided to use his sexual desires to take over. Dean removed his hands away from his erection, Hunter ripped the dirty blonde teen's shorts off, his hard member bounced up. "See! He heard what was going on and he got a stiffy from it" Hunter gripped on Dean's cock toying around with it making Dean growl in pleasure. Hunter dropped to his knees taking Dean into his mouth bobbing his head down Dean's shaft. Seth couldn't take his eyes off his boyfriend sucking his ex off in front of him. "Dammit Hunter..." Dean growled softly, he released himself into Hunter's mouth. "Let this be a lesson Seth!" Seth nodded in fear. So this is what happens when Hunter gets mad at his lover? Seth has to get on Hunter's good side often then.


	11. Oh My Dean And Hunter

Hunter focused his attention to Dean and back to Seth, an evil grin appeared on his face. "Seth dear, would you bend over in front of Deany?" Seth followed the older man's command, bending over in front of Dean exposing his hole directly at his face. Dean was confused on what Hunter had in mind but he couldn't stop staring at Seth's perfect ass in front of his eyes. "Go on, put your dick in it, I wanna see how Sethie takes another cock that isn't mine." Dean gave a confused look at Hunter, the older man nodded at the dirty blonde teen, Dean positioned himself at Seth's tight entrance and slowly inserted himself inside of the two toned teen. Seth gave off a whine off pain "It hurts Hunter" "I know baby, but you gotta pay for what you did" Dean set his pace slow easing Seth's pain that was until Hunter pushed himself into Dean's hole "Shh... Just enjoy this Dean, be a good boy for me" The feeling of Hunter thrusting in him felt good, it made him fasten his pace inside of the younger teen. "You feel good Dean, no wonder Rommy can't keep his hands off your ass" Dean moaned along with Seth, that pain was exchanged in the sound of pleasure, Dean grabbed Seth's dick pumping it to match the rhythm of his thrust. "Shit, Im gonna cum Hunter" Seth moaned loudly releasing his load into Dean's hands, Dean licked the cum off his hands saving some for Hunter. The older man licked and sucked around Dean's fingers cleaning the last streams of cum off his hand. Dean kept thrusting into Seth and Hunter into Dean, their cocks were twitching and pulsing ready to release. "Oh fuck Hunter" "Dean" Both men groaned letting loose, Hunter pressed his lips on Seth's and Dean's, tongues wrestling with each other. Hunter pulled away and smiled at both teen wickedly.

Dean and Seth ran downstairs interrupting the other teens playing Call Of Duty. "The hell man?!" "Dude?!" Roman and Dolph voice was filled with irritation "We wanna play!" Seth said pointing to him and Dean with huge grins on both their faces. Adrian passed his controller to Seth while Dean snatched the other controller from his lover's grasp. "Love you Rommy" Dean kissed the Samoan teen's cheek and focused his attention on the flat screen. Both Dean and Seth were basically going at it, shooting each other when they got the chance. The match ended in 20 minutes with Dean as the winner with three kills more than Seth. Seth shook Dean's hand "Congrats Deany!" "That's what happens when you go against the boss!" Dean laid on his boyfriend lap looking at the match between Dolph and Adrian. Adrian was good, how did his friends not know of this? He landed many kills on Dolph that it made the bleach blonde teen rage quit. "Winner Adrian Neville!" Seth said raising Adrian's hands up high.

Seth turned around seeing Hunter behind him. "Hi babe!" Seth waved at his boyfriend, Hunter waved back focusing his attention at the screen. "Call Of Duty? Great choice boys even though I'm not a fan of the game. Did someone rage quit?" Phil pointed at Dolph who was Texting AJ. "She so wants his dick" Dean snickered hiding behind his boyfriend. "Kinda how you want Romans?" Dolph replied smartly. The others were laughing at the burn Dolph made. Seth sat on Hunters laps relaxing under the feeling of the older man's fingers playing with his hair as he watched Dean play against Phil and Roman. Things always seem to go better when Hunter was around but he couldn't to feel that what he was doing is wrong.


	12. Night Time Fun and Project

"Seth honey, where were you?" Seth tried to ignore his mom as much as possible but when she knocked on his door he stopped what he was doing. "Yes Ma?" "Where were you that you came home at exactly 12 AM?" "Roman's place, you know the usual location." Seth's mom closed his door slowly making her way back to her room. Hunter popped up from under the bed and smiled at his boyfriend. "Where were we?" Seth pulled Hunter closer to him kissing his lips passionately, he slid his tongue inside the older man's mouth licking his tongue, sucking on the tongue so he had no air left. Hunter pinned the younger man down to his bed pushing his head to the left exposing the right side of his neck. Hunter licked, nibbled, bit, and sucked on Seth's neck leaving a hickey on the two toned teen's neck. "Oh babe, you left me a hickey" Seth said covering his neck, Hunter pushed Seth's hand away examining the love mark "Don't hide it, show everyone who you belong to" Hunter kissed his boyfriend again. Seth cuddled up to the older man placing his hand on Hunter's exposed chest. "Night baby" "Night my prince" Hunter said shutting his eyes closed letting his dreams catch him.

"Dean it's not okay with me!" Roman said walking around his house, eyes filled with anger. "You said I could do whoever I want as long as I let you know who it was!" "Yeah but Seth and Hunter?!" Roman grabbed Dean's shoulders looking into Dean's icy blue eyes "Was he better?" Dean cocked his brows, he didn't understand well until Roman got closer "Was Hunter better?" "No one is better than you Rommy" Roman chuckled and pushed Dean on the couch, attacking his lips like an animal. "Bed time?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes, Roman smiled lifting Dean up into his arms. "Yeah we should catch some sleep, we got school tomorrow, baby boy." Dean nuzzled into the Samoan teens arm dozing of to dream land before Roman got him to his room.

"But Punky, it makes me look weird" Adrian peaked from behind the bedroom door "I'm pretty sure it's not that bad, just for one night, please?" Adrian rolled his eyes and walked into Seth's room in female under wear and a female night robe. "Beautiful" Phil grabbed the British teen's waist placing kiss around his neck and shoulders. "Vanilla? Did you take another shower?" "It seemed like the right thing to do if I was gonna wear this outfit to bed." Phil chuckled and held on to his Adrian close pressing his lips against him. "Babe are you awake?" Phil shook his boyfriend who was already asleep. Phil smiled and cuddled up to him closing his eyes to catch some sleep.

"Ziggy, ahh" Dolph leaned down to kiss AJ slowing his thrust. AJ moaned softly into Dolph's ears. "mmm AJ you feel so good" Dolph went faster hearing the sound of skin smacking each other. Ziggler pulled out quickly as he released himself on AJ's chest. "Oh man... that was...wow" "Mhm" Dolph kissed AJ's soft lips again cleaning her chest off with a wet rag. "We should probably catch some sleep school's tomorrow." AJ nodded placing her head on Ziggler's bare chest. "Dolph?" Dolph looked at AJ and cocked his brow "Night babe" Dolph smiled and played with her hair dozing off.

**Morning**

"Alright class, Battle Of Saratoga!" "Sarah towed Muga? Who's Muga?" Dean asked trying to understand what Hunter just said, he was still tired from sleeping at Roman's house. "Saratoga, a city in New York and where the American won their first war during the Revolutionary War. The French decided to help us out throughout the rest of the war for our independence." Hunter said walking around the class watching his students take notes. "Make a group of 6, create a poster of the war of Saratoga and how America got more soldiers to fight for their country." Seth looked behind him giving a goofy look to his best friends, they did the same thing and moved close to each other. Hunter noticed the boys super circled around together, he had a weird feeling of letting them group up with each other.

"Dude, Hunter sneaked into my house, I swear him and I were about to- you know, then my mom knocked on my door causing Hunt to hide, when she left my room he was tired so ended up cuddling. He's an amazing cuddler." Seth said drawing on a loose leaf paper. Dolph carefully looked at Seth's drawing making sure Seth didn't miss anything important in his outline. "I was forced to wear female night wear for the night" "I didn't force you, I asked you and you gave me sigh so I pinned you to my wall commanding you to wear the outfit." Phil smiled at Adrian, Adrian's cheek turned pink "I knew Punk has an aggressive side to him, I taught him well" Dean said pretending to wipe tears from his eyes "Hey watch this... HUNTER!" Hunter turned to see Dean who was signaling him to come to him. "Yes Dean?" "Seth said he wanted to be tortured today, may you play with this helpless puppy?" Hunter looked at Seth who was hiding himself from Hunter. _God dammit Dean! Why me?_ Seth thought focusing on his drawing, he handed the paper to Dean and pointed to the poster paper. Hunter turned Seth's head around to face him, eyes locked to one another, Seth was to embarrassed to keep staring, Hunter saw it in those chocolate eyes of his. He patted Seth's head and leaned close to his ears "Your house, night." Seth bit his lips, Roman noticed what Seth just did and smiled. Dean drew every detail Seth drew on the other paper adding some of his own ideas into the sketch. "Why do they look so rebellious?" "Because America was rebelling against their mother country so it makes sense to make the troops look like rebels and Uncle Sam as their rebel leader." The boys nodded, understanding the words Dean just said.


	13. You Loved Them More

_Seth silently walked into his boyfriend's house, he made his way upstairs but stopped in front of their room when he saw a tall figure out the door. "Where were you?" Seth swallowed his fear but he was still scared of what was going to happen "With Dean and Roman" The older man gave Seth a bad look and moved in closer "Dean and Roman huh?" The tall figure slapped Seth hard that the two toned teen fell to the floor, soon he felt his body getting punched and kicked. "It's always those two! You never stopped talking about your exes! What do they have that I don't?!" The taller man grabbed Seth by his throat, his nails were digging into Seth's soft skin leaving a trail of blood running down his neck. Seth was losing his breathe he quickly sent an emergency text to Dean, hoping that Dean would come to save him._

_10 minutes later Dean kicked the door open pulling the taller man off of his ex. "How dare you lay a fucking finger on Seth?! How dare you Batista?!" Dean pushed the taller man to the ground landing punches on him. Dean was bleeding from his mouth but he still managed to beat the crap out of Batista throwing him and all his stuff out the house. "For now on this house is for rent! Don't ever show you face in this damn area! If you do I'll swear to god I'll murder you!" Dean focused his attention on a hurt Seth Rollins, he leaned closer to him feeling his stomach "Shh... Don't worry about it, he's gone now, but what about the-" Dean pointed at the stomach, Seth was 4 months pregnant, not with Batista's child, but Dean's. "I hope she doesn't die. Dean please hold me." Dean held on to his ex rubbing his back softly, Dean lifted Seth's face up landing a few kisses on his lips._

_Two days passed, Seth and Dean were in the hospital waiting for the nurse to give Seth's results on the baby. When the nurse showed up she gave Seth a painful look. Seth's was in disbelief, he didn't want to hear the words he wanted to hear. "Mr. Rollins and Mr. Ambrose, your daughter... She's no longer alive. From what you told us those punches to the stomach killed your baby." Tears formed around Seth's eyes, Dean got furious "Dammit all! Not only did he abuse you throughout the whole relationship but he killed your baby OUR baby! That bastard is gonna pay!" Seth signed a few papers and left with Dean to his ex's house._

"Seth!" Hunter shook his boyfriend to get a reaction, Seth snapped back to reality, he noticed where he was, he was in his own house with Hunter next to him in bed. "I can't deal with losing another one" "Another one? Another what? Seth, speak to me." Seth placed his face on his boyfriends chest placing Hunter's hands on his stomach. "Do you feel anything?" Hunter shook his head "Exactly... A year ago I was dating a teacher, I thought he would be kind and caring, giving me everything I ever wanted but I was wrong, instead he turned out to be abusive. Every time I opened my mouth about Roman or Dean I would get beaten. Before him and I dated I was dating Dean and Roman, I was pregnant with Dean's child but Dave Batista punched me in the stomach too many times killing our baby. Hunter, there would've been a baby girl running around this house calling you step daddy, loving you, but there's not!" Hunter held Seth close to him rubbing his back. "There there golden boy, he's all in the past, I'll never abuse you, it's not my intention to do so. I love you too much to hurt you." He kissed his boyfriend's lips a few times. "Just lay down and sleep baby, I'll protect you because I love you" Hunter kissed his boyfriend again and cuddle up to the smaller man. "What if you hate me because I still love Dean?" "I been knew you still love Dean, it hurts but I'll accept that form of love as long as I'm a part of it too." Seth pulled the blanket over his head "Hunter?" "Yeah baby?" "I love you" "I love you too Sethie."


	14. I Can't

Seth woke up finding Hunter still asleep, his hair was all in his face, Seth wondered what he would look like if his hair was shaved. He smiled at the thought of it. Hunter yawned softly moving his whole body facing Seth, arms wrapped around Seth's waist. "Morning babe" Seth said kissing the older man's cheek. Hunter mumbled a bit before he gave one of them kissy faces, Seth kissed his boyfriends's lips and chuckled to himself. "Morning Sethie, what's on today's Saturday agenda?" Seth almost forgot it was Saturday, his parents just left for a monthly business trip leaving their teenage son alone in the house. "We can always have the others sleep over here" Seth looked at Hunter who was thinking about how will Seth manage to take care of himself alone. "Babe?" "Huh?" "You're always dozing off, I was wondering if you would love for my friends to sleep over for the month until my parents come back?" "I wouldn't mind at all, I just wonder how you will manage yourself alone. I guess as the only adult in the house right now I will be your guardian for the month, no house parties." Seth cocked his brows at the last thing Hunter said "You know what I said, you can't have house parties, they always lead to sex and drugs." Seth cocked his brows again "What? The sex part?" Seth nodded "Oooh, yeah I shouldn't have said that since I already provide that for you" Hunter kissed the teen and patted his lap "Let's go make breakfast!"

_"I can't Seth" "But why not?" Dean held Seth's shoulders staring into his eyes with a painful expression, tears running down his cheeks "Seth, I don't want the next person to hurt you while you're carrying another one of our child, that's why I'm not going to impregnate you again. Sethie I care too much for you" Dean kissed Seth passionately rubbing circles around Seth's stomach "But it's not fair! What if you and I go back out?" "Seth as much as I would love to I can't, we always end up fighting to the point where I accidentally hurt you, you break up with me walk out on me, find another man who's too abusive and I have to come to the rescue. Seth I can't besides Roman won't let me date you unless he's a part of it and I only want you for myself." Seth looked down but felt a soft kiss on his lips. It didn't take long for Seth and Dean to begin making out on Seth's couch. "Seth?" "Hmm?" "I love you" "I love you too."_

Dean snapped back to reality punching the counter. Sometimes he really did wish he could be with Seth, protect Seth and make another kid, but he couldn't now. He saw his phone light up, checked his phone and saw he got a text from Hunter **_Sleepover at Seth's place, parents are away on a monthly trip and I don't wanna leave him alone. Bring Roman, Punk, Adrian, and Dolph. ~Hunt_** "Hey babe, Seth's parents are away on a business trip and Hunter doesn't want him to be alone so he's having a sleep over." "Sleepover? What are we 5? We'll be there, we got to inform the others." Dean nodded and texted the other 3.

When the group of teens arrived at Seth's house Hunter immediately opened the door. "Yo what's up Seth and Hunt?" Dolph said shaking hands with both males. Dean high fived Hunter and his best friend while Roman just glared at Hunter. Adrian and Phil hugged both males. Everyone was either sitting on the couch or on the floor eating chips. Hunter kept staring at Dean thinking of ways to get Dean to spill the beans. Seth flipped through channels trying to find a good movie to watch when suddenly there was a show that reminded him of Dave Batista. He looked down giving Dolph the remote. _Dammit all _Seth thought.


	15. Not My Mistake But Our Baby

Hunter pulled Dean to Seth's room locking the door. "Seth told me everything about what you two been through. I too would feel the same pain you're dealing with, having a baby on the way but it dies after an accident, you had a baby on the way and your old history Mr. Batista punched Seth on the stomach one too many times killing the unborn child. Dean I know it hurts! It happened to me and my ex wife before, I don't want to hurt Rollins, I have no intention on doing so. You love him and I love him, you want him but I'm not giving him up, that doesn't mean that you can't still protect him. Dammit Dean, he still needs you!" Hunter slapped Dean making the dirty blonde teen fall to the floor "Don't you dare turn your back on Seth especially when he's like this, not now, not ever! If you do I swear to god I'll-" "You'll what? Kill me? It's obvious that Seth is happy without me, you make him happy, maybe it'll be you who he'll have a kid with." Dean grabbed onto Hunter's legs struggling to get up, Hunter lifted him up and stared into his icy blue eyes "Seth still needs you!" Dean heard the tone of voice, he wasn't joking, Dean nodded still looking into Hunter's light brown eyes, he leaned into Hunter placing a kiss on the older man's lips. Hunter's eyes went wide pushing Dean off "No Dean this is wrong, we both have someo-" Dean cut Hunter off by kissing his lips again, Hunter tried fighting back but he gave in to Dean's kisses. Dean stopped when he heard the doorknob shake trying to open.

"Dean? Hunter? What's taking so long for you two to come out? What are you doing?" Seth's voice was heard, Dean unlocked the door smiling at Seth's worried face. "Sethie we were just talking about you." Seth was confused, he notice a red hand mark on Dean's cheek then he looked back at Hunter. "You slapped him?" "Now before you get mad and say you hate me hear me out, Dean and I were discussing your abusive relationship with Batista, He's afraid that it would happen again but I changed his mind when I told him that I would never in my life hurt you. He still wouldn't get it through his head so I slapped him. Then he-" "We kissed..." Dean said "But don't get mad at the both of us, I didn't know what I was doing but Seth you were right he's good" Dean held his ex close, Seth hugged back "It's ok Deany. I'm not mad at all it's not like me to be mad at a situation like this." Seth spoke softly into Dean's ears relaxing him, Dean felt Seth's stomach his eyes were watery again "She would've been a great kid just like her father" Dean kissed Seth's stomach, a small smile formed around Hunter's lips, even though Seth and Dean were seeing other people they still worked together like a couple.

"Dean!" There was a loud knock on the door with Roman's loud voice being heard from outside "Shit" Dean mouthed to the side "Yeah?" "What the hell are you doing in there?" Dean looked at both Hunter and Seth with worried eyes "Just talking to Seth and Hunter" "Just talking? Open the door!" Roman commanded, Dean slowly pulled the door open with Roman running inside holding his boyfriend close to his chest glaring at Hunter. Hunter glared back at Roman, there was something about those two that they can't seem to click.

_"Dave please not here" Seth protested trying to push the tall figure off but he failed "Shut up Rollins, now strip" Silently Seth did as he was told but was scared at what was to come. Batista pushed Seth on Stage changing the lighting to set an eerie feeling. Seth bit his lips as he watched the older man remove his clothes, Batista bit the teen's neck tasting the blood drops hitting his lips. "Bend over" "How about he stands straight" Said a raspy voice, from a distance Seth saw a dirty blonde hair with a black woman beater and rip jeans running to the stage. "Get the fuck off him Batista!" Dean said pointing a pocket knife at him and a naked Seth close to his chest. "What are you gonna do Ambrose?" Batista tried to land a punch on Dean but Dean quickly cut Batista quickly enough before he even felt the pain on his hand. "Leave!" Dean growled making the older man run out the room. "Thank you Deany" Seth said changing back into his clothes, Dean helped him out while checking for any bruises on him "How's the kid?" Seth felt a small kick and he smiled "Check for yourself" Dean felt the kick, a smile formed around his face "Hey little one, it's your daddy speaking, I promise I'll protect you sweetheart. You seem like a fighter with those kicks, when you see the world I hope you don't go running around getting into trouble. Daddy won't like that at all." Dean kissed Seth's stomach then his lips "Lets go to class, we're skipping Batista's class last period again." Seth nodded._

Seth fell on the floor, Dean and Hunter went to check up on him "Sethie? Hey Seth?!" Dean tried shaking Seth but he couldn't get a response "Shit! Seth! Baby answer me!" Hunter opened Seth's eyes to see if he was still conscious but that didn't work. Hunter tired kissing him but that didn't work either. Roman was staring at Seth worried, he knelt down to see Seth's face and realized Seth's done this before after he tries to remember something. "Put him on the bed, he needs some rest, he's been thinking too much of the past. Lets go!" Dean placed the two toned teen on his bed leaving his room with Hunter following behind.


	16. Take Care Of My Baby's Baby

_"Deany, What do people do when they love each other?" said a two toned 13 year old. "I think they kiss or do... well you know the..." Dean looked at Seth showing him the symbol with his hands. "But I wouldn't know because I'm too ugly and no boy or girl like likes me." Dean added on coloring his wolf picture. Seth moved closer to the dirty blonde kid lifting Dean's head up. "Deany?" "Yes Sethie?" Seth pressed his lips against Dean's turning the gentle kiss into a passionate kiss. Dean didn't protest, its as if actually wanted this to happen, to be kissed by his best friend but something felt off, Dean pushed Seth away looking deep into Seth's hurt eyes."Why did you push me away?" "Well because it's wrong Sethie. I mean I'm a boy and so are you so it's wrong right? and two we're best friends what if we go out and break up, what's going to happen to us?" "It's not wrong to like someone of the same gender, my mom told me that as long as you feel it in your heart and the other person does to then the problem shouldn't matter. You can't let race, gender, shape, size, religion, or age come between you and the person you love. Dean Ambrose, I love you." Seth pressed his lips against Dean's again cupping his cheeks "I love you two Sethie"_

_"Shit Dean, you're too big" "Oh stop whining and take it like a man" "But I'm not a man" "Then take it like a bitch" Dean chuckled pushing himself deeper inside his boyfriend. He never thought he would see himself have sex with his best friend in just 3 years. Dean held on to Seth's stomach pushing his body closer to him "Oh fuck, Dean I can't hold it anymore" "I'm not gonna lie but I'm gonna cum too" Dean groaned within each thrust releasing his seed inside of Seth's entrance. Seth released himself into his hands licking all of his cum off his finger, Dean took Seth's hand and licked the rest off sucking on Seth's fingers. "You taste good Seth" Seth chuckled and pushed Dean's face closer to his, blue eyes met brown and lips have met._

Dean woke up looking at his surrounding, he was on Seth's couch with Roman who was sleeping on it. "Where's Hunter?" Dolph pointed up not taking his focus away from the screen as he played Smash Bros Brawl with Adrian and Phil. "My money is on Phil, he plays this game 24/7 and Link dominates all." Dean said patting the 3 teens that were still awake, he made his way upstairs he hearing moans and groans coming from Seth's room. Dean peaked through the small opening seeing Seth bent over in a doggy style position and Hunter thrusting behind him. Dean felt himself get hard he took his hard member out his pants wrapping his hand around his cock. How can watching his ex lover get pounded by someone who isn't him be that amusing. Hunter took a few strands of Seth's hair and pulled it back "That's it, Now who's daddy?" "Ahh you are ahh Hunter" Hunter slapped Seth's ass, Dean gently stroked himself imagining that Seth was bent down in front of him. "You want me to go deeper and faster don't you Seth" Seth nodded in agreement "Then beg for me to do so" "Please daddy fuck me deeper and faster, I'm craving for more of that big cock of yours" Seth squeaked at the feeling of Hunter's dick going deeper into Seth's hole thrusting faster. Dean stroked himself faster feeling himself close to climax. "Shit, Seth I'm gonna cum" "Yeah me too baby" Seth released himself into his blanket, Hunter pulled out and came on Seth's ass. Dean released his cum all over Seth's wall groaning at the release. "Dean?" Dean was in shock as he heard Hunter's deep voice behind him. He tried to hide his dick away from Hunter's view. "Shit, hey Hunter um I um well you see um" "You saw what Seth and I were doing so you decided to masturbate at the sight of it, That's kinda naughty Dean." Hunter looked back into Seth's room seeing the two toned teen sleeping. "You seem tired go sleep in Seth's room, I'll take the guest room" Hunter said patting Dean's shoulders walking down the hall.

Dean laid in Seth's bed staring at the smaller teen sleeping calmly. He kissed Seth's forehead and hummed himself to sleep.

_"I guess we can but then again what would your parents say when you tell them 'Hey I'm pregnant!' It's not like they'll be happy" Dean said drawing circles around Seth's stomach. Seth was a 1 month pregnant with Dean's child, both teen's doing their best to keep Seth and the baby healthy. Seth was still troubled on whether he should tell his parents he was pregnant, only 1 symptom was active and that was morning sickness. "Deany, I just don't want my mom and dad to force me to abort our baby, it would hurt me if our child never makes it to see the world." "Yeah and I would murder anyone who tries to kill our baby" "Cake?" Dean stared at Seth who was eating chocolate cake in the morning, he took a bite of the piece that was on the fork. "This is good, but seriously, what are we going to do about your parents?" "What about us?" Colby, Seth's dad said. Seth took a big gulp as he looked into Dean's eyes shocked. Dean mumbled to the side cursing himself for talking about Seth's pregnancy out loud. "Mr. Lopez and Ms. Rollins, your son Seth Rollins is my boyfriend as both of you already know. As a couple we would love to tell you that your son is pregnant. And you have all rights to be mad or not but we're not aborting this child, and if you want Seth to leave this house then he is welcomed to stay with me in my second home." Seth's dad cocked his brows angrily at Dean while Seth's mom had her hand over her mouth trying to cover a smile. "My little baby is pregnant? But he's a boy how does that work? Oh I don't care, I'm having a grandchild." Seth's mom kissed both Seth and Dean's cheeks. "Mary you can't be-" "We should appreciate this Colby! It's Seth and Dean's decision to make a baby and it's very rare for a male to get pregnant, and we might never know if Seth will ever get pregnant again." Mary said holding her husbands shoulders trying to calm him down. Colby sighed and patted Dean's back "You better take care of my little boy and that kid." Dean gulped and nodded at Colby's command._


	17. Morning Sickness?

Seth turned his left hoping to find Hunter with him but instead he found strands of dirty blonde poking out of his blanket. _Why is Dean here and not Hunter? _Seth thought he, he tried to remember everything that happened last night but still didn't know why Dean was in his bed. Dean poked his head out the blanket smiling at Seth who still had a confused face. "Morning Sethie" Dean yawned as he looked at the time, Sunday 9:25 AM. "Why are you in my bed?" "It wasn't a problem before so why is it now?" Seth sighed taking out his phone 1 new message **_Hey Seth sweetie, Just checking up on you. Your father and I want to know how you're doing. We also got you a gift from Miami Florida. Text me or your father back. We love you! xoxo ~Mom _**Seth smiled and replied back to his mother. "Seth!" Dean called out to his best friend, Seth looked up at him still questioning why Dean was in his room when he was supposed to be downstairs with Roman. "Hunter told me to sleep here for the night, he's in the last guest room sleeping. Last night I was looking for Hunter so I can get information on how you were doing but instead I found you and him sorta going at it." "Well I'm glad you enjoyed the show but seriously you should leave before Roman gets mad or some other stuff happens." Dean frowned at Seth's comment, why was he being rude all of a sudden? Dean was afraid that this day would happen, the day where Seth doesn't want him around anymore. Seth was about to walk out his room but Dean suddenly held Seth from behind, tears were running down his cheeks hitting the back of Seth's neck. "Seth I told you I don't want this day to happen. You already want me out of your life, to leave you and Hunter alone, to make a kid that WE could've had. Seth don't do this to me! I can't lose the guy who made me the man I am now, I love you too much I can't get you off my mind! Seth Please!"

Seth heard Dean's voice crack within the sentence, he felt the pain in Dean's voice, he turned around kissing Dean's soft lips, locking his door he pushed Dean on his bed removing the only form of clothes off his body (boxers). Dean was shocked but he didn't resist, he did the same pulling Seth closer to him kissing his neck tasting his soft skin. Seth moaned softly then he pinned Dean to the bed with one hand while the other pulled Dean's boxers off his waist. "Dean, let me ride you" Dean's mouth was opened as he felt himself inside of Seth's tight entrance. Pleasure was flowing through both males body as Seth bounced himself up on Dean's member. "Ohh yeah, that's it Seth, ahh fuck" Dean gripped on to Seth's hips pushing himself deeper into the warm entrance.

Dean held Seth's legs up positioning himself in front of Seth's hole. Once he was in he began to thrust gently but fast. Seth wrapped his arms around Dean's neck staring into Dean's icy blue eyes. "This feels ahh so mmm good" Seth said trying to regulate his breathing as Dean went faster inside of him. Dean leaned in closer to the two toned teen nibbling on his earlobes licking his way to the crook of Seth's neck. Seth moaned into Dean's ears feeling Dean's cock hit Seth's prostate.

_"Ahh Dean, this feels amazing ahh" A little Seth moaned into a young Dean Ambrose's ears. "Shh Sethie you don't want your parents to find out what we're doing, just be lucky they accepted us going out." Dean paced himself faster into the 13 year old warm hole muffling Seth's moans. "Be a good boy and tell me what you told me when we started dating" "What but Deany we're so young" Dean smacked Seth's ass letting a soft scream escape Seth's mouth. "I Seth Colby Lopez Rollins promise to go out with Dean Jonathan Ambrose and satisfy his every needs for I am his husband and he is mines to cherish and hold" "That's a good Sethie" Dean groaned into Seth's ears "Shit, Seth I think I'm gonna- Nope I am going- Oh fuck"_

Dean came inside of Seth, filling his tight entrance with his seed. Both Dean and Seth panted heavily trying to regulate their breath. "Hey Seth?" Seth turned to Dean who pressed his lips against his "I love you" Seth chuckled laying his head on Dean's bare chest.

**Next Morning**

Seth was in the bathroom throwing up, although he did nothing dangerous he woke up like a drunk person trying to get rid of their hangover. His stomach was in pain and he was craving for a lot of strawberries. Hunter stood behind Seth rubbing his back to ease the pain. Hunter knew what was going on with Seth, he planned the whole thing 2 days ago. Roman ended up breaking up with Dean, he felt like their relationship wasn't working out the way Roman thought it would, he knew Dean was still in love with Seth. "Morning Seth and Hunter, breakfast is ready" Phil said making his way downstairs to wake Dolph and Roman up. Dean was already in the kitchen chowing down on some pancakes, his eyes were caught by Seth who was walking with Hunter rubbing his back. "Seth's not feeling too well today so take it easy with him" Hunter said looking at the other teens who were eating some of Phil's pancakes. "These pancakes are fucking amazing" Dean said holding the plate to Phil's face "More please!" Dean asked with a cheesy smile on his face. Seth felt something coming up his throat he ran back to the bathroom gagging until he threw up. "Shit, I haven't felt this bad since my pregnant days" Seth said to himself brushing his teeth so the smell wouldn't stick to his breath.


	18. Two Lovers

"She is so dead, everyone knows that if the killer is upstairs you shouldn't go upstairs!" Adrian said chewing on some popcorn. The boys were watching horror movies for their Sunday night. "OOOOOHHHHH" the boys yelled out as one of the characters in the movie got her head sliced off "She shouldn't have gone upstairs, dumb whore" Adrian took a sip of his soda and stuffed his face with more popcorn. Seth was hiding his face under a couch pillow, Dean and Hunter laughed at Seth who was obviously scared of scary movie. "Dude you can stop hiding under the pillow" "I can't take any chances" Hunter took the pillow away from Seth's grasp, Dean held Seth's head straight so his attention was focused on the tv. "Nooo, don't kill the pregnant lady!" Seth yelled trying to turn his attention away from the movie. "Alright Dean I think had enough" Hunter said holding his boyfriend close to his chest. "Shhh there there baby, its just a movie, I promise nothing like that is going to happen to you." "But I'm not pregnant" Dean rolled his eyes at Seth's reply, did Seth really just say he wasn't pregnant? It's only been a day so it would make Seth unsure, but only one symptom was active and that was morning sickness. Hunter chuckled at Seth's comment. "Is anyone else hungry?" Seth questioned, the boys shook their heads. Seth got up and walked to the kitchen picking out a bowl full of strawberries. He walked back to the living room enjoying the sweet taste of the berries. "Babe isn't this like your 5th bowl of strawberries?" "Yeah, so? Its like I'm only hungry for strawberries. Weird huh?" Dean and Hunter cocked their brows at Seth, Seth took a handful of strawberries shoving them into his mouth, his face looked like a kid enjoying the sweetness.

"Well there goes the couples, never have sex in a horror movie" Roman said taking some popcorn from his bowl into his mouth. Dolph wasn't paying attention to the movie, he was too busy texting AJ. He didn't take his eyes of his phone since those two started talking. Phil was laying on Adrian's shoulder enjoying the movie with his lover. "So who would win in a fight, Dean or Jason?" Adrian asked placing another popcorn into his mouth. "Well Dean is crazy, but Jason is a killer, but then again Dean is too smart he can outwit Jason, so Dean" Dolph said. "Jason" Phil yawned his answer out "Jason" Roman replied "Dean" Both Hunter and Seth said in unison. Dean blushed as Seth and Hunter's response, maybe he can find love with those two. Dean took a strawberry from Seth's bowl and gave half to Seth as he plopped the other into his mouth.

After the movie everyone was asleep. Roman took the couch, Adrian and Phil took one of the guest room, Dolph slept on the living room floor, all that was left was Hunter, Dean, and Seth who were in Seth's room. Dean wrapped his tongue around Seth's tongue licking and kissing his soft lips. Hunter was giving Seth a blowjob, bobbing his head back up and taking more of his first lover into his mouth. "Hunter, Dean, could you two put on a show for me, I'm really tired but I can't seem to sleep well." Dean and Hunter gave each other a wicked look, Hunter forcefully pinned Dean to Seth's bed as he bit and lick Dean's neck. Dean moaned feeling Hunter push inside his entrance, Seth felt himself get hard from the performance Dean and Hunter were putting on for him. Both his lovers looked hot having fun without him, He wrapped his hand around his hard member pumping himself for pleasure. Dean's moans got louder within each of Hunter's thrust. "Now put him in doggy style Hunt" Hunter obeyed his younger boyfriend flipping his other lover on his stomach, his ass in the air, Hunter aligned himself inside Dean's hole causing Dean to groan in pleasure "Faster Hunter" Hunter landed a few smacks on Dean's ass cheeks as he penetrated the dirty blonde's entrance rapidly. His pace was too fast, each thrust were hitting Dean's entrance. Seth stroked himself faster shoving his dick inside Dean's mouth thrusting fast into the small mouth. All 3 males were reaching their climax. Both Hunter and Seth released themselves inside of Dean, Dean came on Seth's blankets dropping down on the mattress panting hard. "Night my loves" Hunter said kissing both teens laying to the left side of the bed, with Dean to the right and Seth to the middle. "Tomorrow is school, so lets sleep well" "I know I will after what I saw. You too are fucking hot when you both have sex without me." Seth gently closed his eyes letting his dreams take him away.


	19. Pregnant?

Seth quickly ran to the bathroom throwing up early in the morning. It was 6 Am, the boys were still asleep except Seth who was confused on what was going on with him. Seth took a pregnancy tester out of his pants's pockets, unwrapping it as he hoped that he was right. Seth pissed on the tester, worried about what the results would be. Seth never did trust pregnancy test but it seemed to be right the last time he was pregnant. Seth held on to the tester, walking into the kitchen grabbing a bowl of strawberries. "Seth? Strawberries again?" Hunter stood at the entrance of the kitchen watching Seth eat a strawberry. Seth was surprised Hunter woke up at this time but why would he go to the kitchen first? "I'm supposed to be planning today's lesson for class. I woke up finding Dean next to me but not you, what are you doing up this early?" "Well I kinda vomited again and took thi-huh?" Seth looked at the tester, it showed an image of a baby, Seth was in shock from his results. _Pregnant?_ Seth thought to himself, he looked down at his stomach he was pregnant once again but now sure which of his lovers was the father.

"Pregnant? Wow so I guess second chances can happen, Im proud of you babe" Hunter kissed Seth's stomach grabbing a cup of coffee. "So what are we learning today in class Mr. Helmsley?" Seth asked sitting next to the middle aged man "War Of 1812, second war for independence" "Why did they call it the second war for independence, aren't we already free since the revolutionary finished?" Hunter took out a pen writing some class projects and work for his students to do "Good question Seth, you see Britain hasn't accepted us as an independent country even though we won the war for our independence. British soldiers were kidnapping our men and forcing them to fight for their side, America couldn't stand for Britain's inhumane actions so we went to war with them again. We ended in a tie but us Americans were happy because we are tied up with the strongest country during that time period. Britain has decided to keep peace with us since then." Seth nodded understanding every word Hunter just said. "Go get showered and wake Dean up, I heard he loves to wake up late" Seth made his way upstairs but quickly stopped what he was supposed to do and rushed to the bathroom throwing up again. "Come on little one, daddy doesn't like barfing in the morning" Seth said rubbing his stomach as he brushed his teeth. He made his way back to his room poking Dean's cheeks. "Deany wake up time for school" Dean flipped to the other side of the bed covering his face with his blanket. Seth climbed on top of the dirty blonde teen leaning down "Deany please? I got something to tell you" "Fuck off Sethie I'm tired as fuck and my ass hole still hurts, give me 20 minutes, like damn" Seth pulled the covers away from Dean as he leaned in closer to Dean's lips. "Wake up!" "I'm up! What is it that you want to tell me?" Seth took out the tester showing Dean the picture of the baby "Pregnant?! Seth do you know what this means? I could still be a father. Oh thank you lord!" Dean held his lover close kissing Seth's lips.

_"Pregnant? I can't be pregnant I'm only 16! Dean what would my parents say?!" Seth said walking around in circles, Dean still couldn't believe his eyes, he was going to be a father to his best friends child. "What would Dave say if he found out?! I'd might as well die if he found out!" Seth was still all panicky. "Dave isn't going to do shit! He lays a finger on you and that son of a bitch is dead, you hear me? Dead!" Dean's raspy voice rang through Seth's ears, the dirty blond grabbed Seth's shoulders and stared into his chocolate brown eyes "Nothing will touch our baby Sethie" Dean said planting a kiss on his ex lover._


	20. Dancing To The Art Of Food

"1,2,3 and 4. That's good boys!" Nikki said coaching Seth and Dean who were practicing their exotic dance moves. Dean held Seth's waist from behind as Seth belly danced in front of him "It's going to be like this again, huh Sethie?" Dean said turning Seth around so they were face to face, Seth knelt down feeling Dean's feeling Dean's body, he snaked his way up and circled around Dean. Dean couldn't keep his eyes of Seth, his body was too feminine so it matched the moves he was doing.

Hunter was walking down the hall he stopped by Nikki Bella's room watching Seth and Dean dancing so exotically, he felt himself getting hard from the sight of Seth bending in front of Dean as Dean felt his back leaning closer to the two toned teen's neck. "Alright that was good, next dance, lets spice it up Latin style. "Latin what now? Nikki I'm not Latino" Dean said looking confused. "And this is the part where I walk in and teach you, remember I might be a Armenian decedent but my dad is Mexican." Dean took Seth's hands in his feeling the rhythm of the music. Seth took lead moving his hips to the beat, Dean followed along, both body's were pressed together as both teens stared into another's eyes. Hunter was sill looking at both his lovers a smile formed around his face, he walked away continuing what he was supposed to do. "Alright you two, that's a wrap! Go to the locker room freshen up whatever you teenage boys do." Nikki said waving good bye to her two students.

Seth turned the shower on relaxing under the shower head, Dean was changing into his grey woman beater and blue jeans applying some deodorant under his armpits. "Seth come on the bell's going to ring soon" Dean knocked on the stall door, Seth turned the water off coming out the stall with a towel around his waist "Damn you look good" Dean said licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. Seth chuckled, he grabbed some of his clothes out of his bag, he changed into a black button up shirt, black skinny jeans, and a white tie. "Loose hair or man bun?" "Do you really want the answer?" "So loose" Seth placed his sweaty clothes into his bag walking out the locker room with Dean.

"Hey there's my boys! How was dance?" Hunter fist bumped the two teens. "Well Dean and I practiced some more dance moves, spiced it up with a bit of Latin dances, We had fun!" Seth said, his stomach growled "Lets go get some food!" Dean said rushing to the cafeteria, Hunter laughed at Dean's energy and followed behind him. Seth took a bowl of strawberries and brought it to his table. "Again?" Roman said questioning the strawberries "Dude this is like your 3rd bowl since this morning" Dolph said looking at the two toned teen stuffing his mouth. "You didn't tell them did you Seth?" Dean glared Seth "Tell us what?" Adrian asked "I was going to tell them but I was caught up in school but now I do have to tell them since you brought it up Deany" "Tell us what?" Phil questioned "Well I umm- Look at this" Seth showed the pregnancy tester to the others, Dolph was surprised along with Phil and Adrian. Roman had no reaction, he just kept staring at the tester, then Dean, then Hunter, then back to the tester. "Pregnant?!" Dolph, Adrian, and Phil said in unison. Seth nodded putting the tester back in his bag. "I was wondering why I kept getting morning sickness or weird food cravings so I took the pregnancy test and it said I'm pregnant. I might go to the hospital in 2 months to check to see how healthy it is." Seth said adding another strawberry into his mouth. "I'm so proud of you Sethie!" AJ said chewing on some grapes. "Thank you April" Seth smiled adding 4 more strawberries in his mouth. Dean and Hunter looked at their boyfriend who was got another bowl of strawberries "Seth this food craving is scary" Hunter said cutting a piece of his steak.


	21. He's back

"Would the student by the name of Seth Rollins come to the main office, Would the student by the name of Seth Rollins come to the main office, Thank you!" Seth got off his chair and made his way out the door, walking the long halls to the main office. "Hello Seth Rollins" Seth's smile disappeared, fear was running through his body. In front of him was a tall man wearing sunglasses and a gray suit, Seth knew exactly who it was, he took a few steps back before he ran away. "Wait where are you going?!" The tall man yelled out, Seth ran into the locker room trying to hide from the taller man. "You can't run from me Seth" The taller man grabbed Seth by the collar of his shirt, pinning him to the lockers. "You missed me Seth?" He licked down Seth's neck hearing a soft moan out of Seth's mouth. "Mmm from that sound I can tell you did" The taller man pressed his lips against Seth but Seth didn't kiss back. He didn't like what was happening. Images of Seth's past kept flowing through his brain.

_"Dave come on stop" Seth protested as Batista kissed the crook of Seth's neck. "But you seem to enjoy this a lot though" Batista chuckled, ripping the clothes of the young teen's body, he examined Seth's body closely, although Seth had muscles he still had a girly figure. Seth sat on the couch hugging his knees, hiding his naked body from the taller man. "Don't hide yourself from me sweetie, I've seen you naked before" Batista spread Seth's legs apart seeing the well toned skin that was Seth, a wicked smile grew on Batista face as he forcefully inserted himself inside of Seth's tight entrance. Seth screamed at the pain of the hardened length splitting his hole apart. "Dave please, it hurts, it really hurts, please take it out" Seth begged, Batista didn't listen, he started to pound the tight hole hurting Seth even more. Seth was moaning and screaming at the mixture of pain and pleasure he was feeling. _

"Fuck Seth I'm cumming!" "Wait, no not inside don't cum in-" Seth felt himself getting filled with the tall man's seed. "Don't you dare forget what happened!" Seth was alone in the locker room trying to catch his breath. He took his phone out seeing two messages from Dean and Hunter. **"Where are you babe? The team and I are waiting outside for you." ~Hunter "Seth where did you off to? I need to see if you're ok, please answer back." ~Dean **Seth sent a message to Dean. 10 minutes later the door opened, Seth opened his eyes seeing strands of dirty blonde hair. "Seth what the hell happened here?! Why is there cum dripping from your asshole?! Explain this to me now!" Seth looked deep into Dean's frustrated icy blue eyes, he took a deep breath "He's back Dean" Dean's mouth dropped, he was more than frustrated now, he grabbed Seth's arm pulling him up, he threw Seth's clothes at him growling at the sight of Seth. "That bastard is going to die!" Dean punched one of the lockers, Seth was scared, this wasn't the first he's seen Dean like this and he didn't like that side of Dean at all. Seth stood in front of Dean fully dressed, his eyes were locked with the cold stare that Dean was giving him. Dean left the locker room storming his way outside with Seth following behind him.


	22. Steps To Being A Good Parent

"Start the car" Dean said adjusting his seat belt. Seth sat in the back with Roman and Dolph not saying a single word to the others. The two toned teen just looked out the window watching all the buildings go bye. "So Seth what took you so long to come out of school?" Hunter asked, Seth took a deep breath, he stared at the ground before Roman punched him in the arm "He asked you a question, dont be rude." Seth sighed deeply and looked at his phone. "He's back, and he raped me in the locker room, Dean is frustrated and I feel like a whore!" "A whore?" Hunter cocked his brows and started laughing "You're not a whore, you're just a teenager who's dealing with emotional problems" "I'm pretty sure he's a whore who had sex with his abusive ex in the locker room" Dean said looking through a baby magazine. Hunter gave a bad stare to the dirty blonde teen, why was Dean acting so cold?

When the boys arrived at Seth's house, Seth ran to his room, locking the door, letting a deep sob out. Tears ran down his cheek and onto his pillow. "Dammit! Why did he have to come back?! Why me?!" Seth punched his pillow and flung it across the room. There was a knock on Seth's door "Who's there?" "Hunter" "And Dean" Seth got off his bed unlocking his door. "Speak now Seth!" Dean said locking the doors. "Dave Batista, our last year history teacher is back. He was the one who called me to the main office, I tried running away but he followed me all the way to the locker room. Then he pinned me against the lockers, I tried to get him off me but I was too weak, then he raped me and came inside me. Deany, Hunt, I didn't know it would happen. I feel so stupid and so used." Hunter placed his hands on Seth's stomach then he kissed it. "I'll protect you Seth, he won't hurt you again." Hunter kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "Yeah, just know that he's going to pay!" Dean gently kissed Seth's lips, a smile formed around Seth's lips. Seth's eyes traveled down to Dean's left hand looking at the baby magazine. "Steps to being a good parent? Dean what's this?" Dean looked at the cover of the magazine and smiled "It's exactly what you just said. Hunter and I are reading the steps to being a good parent. I don't want this kid to be raised with bad parents" Dean's dimples were showing from the corners of his cheeks, Seth blushed at the cuteness that he was seeing. "You two will be excellent fathers!" Seth kissed both his boyfriends.

"Dinner is ready!" Phil called out, Hunter, Seth, and Dean sat down in their chair looking at the food set up on the table. "Alright, since this is Seth's house lets do it the Rollins way, let's say our prayers" Dean and Phil rolled their eyes at Adrian's comment and joined hands. "Take it away Seth" Seth sighed "Lord we are gathered here to enjoy this wonderful feast in food that you have created and blessed for us to eat. Thank you for making another day great. Amen!" The boys all served themselves their food, eating like if it was their last meal. When Seth was done we went straight to the fridge and grabbed a bowl of strawberries, the boys cocked their brows as the sight of Dean stuffing his mouth with strawberries. "Feeding the baby again?" Seth nodded, his cheeks were stuffed, he looked like a squirrel, it made Hunter laugh.


	23. Twins

The boys were gathered around in the living room watching Friday The 13th, like usual Adrian was saying the do's and don'ts of a horror movie. Dean passed a bowl of slice watermelons to Seth, Seth looked down at the bowl then back to Dean confused, Seth picked up a watermelon slice examining it, he took a bite and made a face. "What's with the face Sethie? You don't like the watermelons?" Dean asked taking a slice into his mouth. "I do love watermelons but I think the kid is disagreeing with them" Seth ran to the bathroom throwing up into the toilet. Hunter and Dean watched from behind him, Seth felt the urge to vomit again so he did. "How are you doing in there babe?" "Terrible! I can't eat watermelons without throwing up, I thing kid's allergic to them." Seth said brushing his teeth to get the taste of vomit of his mouth. Dean held on to Seth's waist from behind rubbing circles around Seth's stomach "He/She is going to be a fighter" Dean said softly nibbling on Seth's earlobe.

"Jason is so going to kill them, one should never have sex when there's a killer on the loose" Adrian laid on the floor watching the movie, Phil was trying his best to not look away from the screen. "Oh look they died!" Dolph said laughing at the scene. Roman was asleep on the couch like usual. "So who was the original killer in the first movie?" Seth asked chewing on a strawberry. "Jason's mom" Dean answered. "Where's Hunter?" "Well our Hunter is upstairs sleeping. Teaching teenagers is hard work, like Roman and his football practice." Seth said pointing to the raven haired Samoan teen who was knocked out on the couch. After a few hours the teens were asleep on the floor, Seth was pressed against Seth's chest with Dean's hands holding Seth's stomach.

2 months had passed by, Seth woke up looking in the mirror, he rubbed his stomach thinking of what may be inside. His morning sickness was over but now Seth had no control over his bladder and his food cravings got worse, Seth would end up making weird food combinations and still end up eating it ignoring the fact that it looked, and tasted disgusting if he wasn't pregnant. Seth's parents found out Seth was pregnant again and that he had two boyfriends, like usual the father couldn't be mad because the mom was really happy for him. "Morning mom, what's for breakfast?" "Bacon, french toast, and scrambled eggs." Seth's mother passed a plate to Seth and some orange juice, Seth stared at the food, his mouth was watery, he took his fork and picked up a bacon followed by the rest of his food. "That was some good breakfast, thank you mother." Mary smiled at her son and stared at the stomach "It's getting big" She said, Seth was already starting to form a baby bump around his stomach, when his friends saw this they said the same thing, Hunter and Dean would feel the stomach and talk to it.

Seth was in the waiting room waiting for his name to be called. Last time Seth was in the hospital he heard that his child died, this time he wanted to hear how many kids he was having, the gender, and how healthy they were. "Mr. Rollins to the back, Mr. Rollins to the back" said a male's voice through the speaker. "Hi there Mr. Rollins Im your nurse for now until you birth that baby. Our doctor will be here shortly to take your blood and give you a physical then I will give your sonogram after. Few questions as we wait, How are you feeling?" "Im feeling good just nervous because the last time I was here I was told my baby died." "So you were pregnant before?" Seth nodded and laughed nervously. "Hey Torrie, who's this young gentlemen?" A blonde male walked into the room wearing a lab coat "Dr. Jericho this is Mr. Rollins." The blonde female said looking at Seth who was waving nervously.

2 hours after getting his physical done, Seth was on a hospital bed waiting for his nurse to arrive with the neccessary materials to begin the Sonogram. "Alright Seth, lets go check on this child."Torrie applied some sort of gel on Seth's stomach. "Now look at the monitor Seth" Seth turned his head watching the monitor, he saw two different bodies, his heart was filled with joy, not only was he having one child, he was having twins. "Wow, would you look at that, you'll be a father for 2, thats so cute." Torrie said. "They seem pretty healthy, ones a boy the other is a girl. Thats really rare Mr. Rollins." Seth couldn't contain his excitement, he looked down at his stomach thinking of all the things he could do for his twins. "This is the best moment of my life thank you Ms. Torrie Wilson." "Aw Im just doing my job as a nurse. Make sure you keep them healthy Seth. I'll be seeing you again next month." Seth hugged her leaving the hospital on his way back home.


	24. You're My Soulmate

"Seth, your boyfriends are here!" Mary called out to her son who was up in his room reading parenting books. Dean and Hunter were in the living room waiting for Seth to come down, Seth walked downstairs in his boxers reading the book in one hand while drinking a chocolate milkshake in the other. "Dealing with two? reading parenting books now Seth?" Hunter said playing with Dean's hands. "So what did the nurse say?" Seth stared into his both men's eyes smiling like a child. Hunter tilted his head thinking of what Seth was going to say. "They're healthy!" "They?" "Oh yeah I'm having twins, a boy and a girl." Seth held up to fingers and stared at his stomach. "Twins?" Dean was really surprised at the news, "Wow so two?" Hunter asked, Seth nodded.

Seth's mom invited both Dean and Hunter for dinner, both male couldn't decline because she asked nicely. "So which one of you is the father?" Hunter pointed at Dean chuckling, Dean slapped Hunter's hand away blushing deeply. "So I guess you'll be a father again Deano" Colby said chewing on some pork skin. "Please don't call me that sir, and I'm not really sure if I'm the dad, I'm not declining the child, I gracefully accept this child it's just I'm not sure if I'm the true father cause remember you do have Hunter." the dirty blonde teen said chewing on some rice, Seth's dad stared at Hunter who was feeding Seth. Seth looked really happy it made his dad smile a little. "You two take care of that boy and those kids, I mean it this time Ambrose You too Mr. Helmsley." Dean nodded and Hunter just smiled. "I could really go for a chocolate milkshake with whip cream, sprinkles, and 4 no wait 7 strawberries on top!" Hunter chuckled "We'll get you your milkshake when you finish dinner." "But-" "Eat baby" Seth pouted but opened his mouth to the spoonful of rice.

After Seth got his milkshake he went back to reading his parenting book. Hunter had school business to attend to at home so Dean was at home with Seth. "Hey there little ones, it's me daddy Ambrose, I'm so glad you two are doing amazing inside your daddy Rollins. I promise to protect you both, daddy's honer. When you two are out I'll give you whatever you want, just don't expect me to spoil you because I'm not. I love you both." Dean said rubbing Seth's stomach, Seth kissed Dean's forehead "You seem really good at this" "Well I have a really close connection to my dad so I guess that's how I know how to act like a dad" "Well your dad did an excellent job raising you" Dean blushed lightly.

_"So how do you think life would be like if we never met?" "Sethie why would you say a question like that? Do you not want to be friends with me?" Seth laughed and patted the dirty blonde kid's back, he then stared at the sky smiling "I don't think of you as a friend Deany" "Well that's a good way to rip off the bandages..." "You didn't let me finish, what I meant to say was now that we're dating and all I just don't see you as my friend, I see you as more than that, I see as my lover, my soulmate, I know we're both young but I know what I felt is real" Dean laughed making Seth frown, why was Dean laughing? Did he not feel the same? Other questions popped into Seth's mind but that was stopped when the dirty blonde's lips pressed against his. "You're stupid Seth, to think I don't feel the same way. Seth I know for a fact that I love you more than you love me. I'm your boyfrie- soulmate, and don't you forget that." Seth tackled Dean on the grass kissing his lips repeatedly before they started making out._

"Hey Seth?" Seth turned to Dean, locking his brown eyes with Dean's blue eyes. He raised his brow in confusion waiting for Dean to say what he wanted to say. "You and Hunter are my soulmates, don't you ever forget that" Seth chuckled and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Dean smiled and sighed softly, he drifted off to sleep, Seth was still reading his book, he read about hygiene, physical health care, and parent and child bond. Seth looked down at his stomach thinking of how life would be after the birth of his kids. He could just feel it, waking up to his kids running around the house, Dean and Hunter playing around with the kids, and Seth is just there loving how his family turned out to be. It made Seth cry, he was overwhelmed with happiness he had to leave his room to cry.


	25. He Needs To Know

"So twins?" Dean nodded, Roman still couldn't focus right. His mind was trying to process the idea of Seth having twins. "It's nice knowing I might be a dad again Rommy, just imagine a baby me, Seth, or Hunter running around Seth's house" Dean took a sip of his water he looked at his phone seeing a text from a random number **"Meet me by your house"** Dean stared at the phone in confusion "Roman I have to go, thanks for having me over" Dean hugged Roman, picking up his jacket to leave for his second home.

When Dean arrived there to his house he saw a two tall figures. He recognized one but not the one next to him. Dean took his pocket knife out as soon the tall figure got closer to him. "The hell do you want Batista?!" Dean growled at the bald man wearing sunglasses, Dave smiled and nodded. The other tall figure ran up to Dean punching the dirty blonde teen to the ground. Dean grabbed the man's arm pinning him to the ground stabbing the tall man's arm. Dave grabbed Dean's hair pushing him off the other man, he punched Dean's face bruising his lips, Dean took his knife stabbing Batista's neck. Dean then stabbed the other man's chest. He pulled away looking at both bodies on the ground. Did Dean actually finish the job? Did he get rid of Seth's troubles? "This isn't over Dean!" "Oh but I think it is!" Dean took his phone out dialing the police department number.

It didn't take long for the police to arrive Dean was breathing heavily as he felt his face, it was badly bruised up, his lips were bleeding, eyes swollen with a black and blue circle around his left eye. "What happened here?" Dean looked down to the two males, he growled "These two lunatics came to my house and started beating me up when I saw them. Also this guy the bald guy, he wont stop stalking me or my boyfriends, he was the cause of the death of my unborn child. I want him locked up for good, I just want him away from this area!" Twenty minutes later the two cops handcuffed Batista and the other man throwing them into their car. Dean texted Hunter to show up at his place, he needed to get his mind off things so it was best to get Hunter.

"Again? When is this man going to stop?" "Apparently until Seth is under his control" Dean took a sip of his strawberry milkshake, he felt like Seth drinking something with strawberries. Dean was still upset about what he just did earlier, Hunter lifted Dean's head placing a soft kiss on his lips. Dean wanted this, he just wanted to release his anger. Dean grabbed him pushing his body against the older man, kissing his lips hungrily. Dean then removed his clothes alongside with Hunter's clothes, the two were on Dean's rug making out, both their shafts were rubbing against one another. It felt good to both guys, but it felt wrong because Seth wasn't there with them. Dean pushed himself down on Hunter's hard member feeling every inch of the older man inside his hole. Once he was used to the feeling he began bouncing on Hunter's dick pleasuring each other, Dean was moaning within every one of Hunter's thrust, Hunter slammed Dean's body down so he was deep inside the dirty blonde. Each thrust was making Hunter get closer to his climax, he felt himself pulse releasing his seed inside of Dean's warm hole. Dean crashed backwards exhaling deeply trying to regulate his breathing, Hunter leaned down kissing his boyfriend. "Let's rest for a few minutes then we'll go call Seth about this situation" Dean agreed with Hunter, what ever just happened Seth need to know.


	26. A Hunter Stays

"Hello?" Seth's voice was heard through Hunter's cell phone. Dean was still asleep holding a couch pillow close to his body thinking it was Hunter. "Hey Seth, Dean had something to tell you but he's asleep at the moment so I'm going to tell you instead." "Alright go ahead" Hunter cleared his throat, he told Seth everything that Dean told him, how he was arriving home and was jumped by Batista and his goon, the police, Batista's arrest. Hunter paused for a second he heard sniffling and sobbing, was Seth crying? "Seth?" "Why can't he just leave me alone? If he wants me hurt that bad he should just kill me!" "Seth don't go saying shit like that, Dean and I would be hurt if you died" "It's always Dean and you. You originally wanted to date me first, now its alm about Dean. Am I not special?!" Hunter took a deep breath he didn't want to snap on Seth and start yelling at him. Seth was probably having mood swings, it happens during pregnancy, right? Hunter thought, Dean woke up from the nap and took the phone from Hunter. "I hope you have a valid reason to why I shouldn't go over there and knock some sense into you. Hunter and I both love you and if you cant see the shit we both went through for your ass then maybe you shouldn't have us!" Dean hung up the phone handing it back to Hunter. Hunter looked back at the teen who was walking to his room, Dean was really upset and it bothered Hunter hearing what happened between both his lovers.

Seth laid in his bed listening to Pierce The Veil on his phone. Seth couldn't believe what Dean said his voice just saying those words, it broke Seth. He felt hopeless "Hey sweethearts, I guess its just us three since Daddy Hunter and Daddy Seth don't care about me anymore. You don't need more than one parent to be happy because I will always love you." Seth rubbed his stomach he couldn't help but smile everytime his hands touched his stomach, the feeling of life being inside him warmed his heart.

"You're better off without Dean anyways now hold still" "Ow!" Seth screamed and squirmed around when Batista took some of Seth's skin off his chest with his knife. "I said hold still didn't I?" "Sorry" Batista pointed the blade at Seth's neck cutting some skin off the already injured neck, Seth squeaked trying to muffle his pain. "Good boy look now the bruises are gone" "Yeah but now I'll have scars for years" Seth mumbled to himself, Batista punched his rib cage causing Seth to fall and caugh "I heard that!" Batista looked at the hurt two toned teen with evil eyes, Seth didn't like those eyes, he stood up spreading his arms apart, Seth would do this when Batista needs to get hid anger out. Seth recieved multiple hard kicks and blows to the stomach and ribs, he laid on the floor gasping for air bleeding from his lips.

Seth woke up from sweating uncontrollably, was that a memory or a nightmare? Seth couldn't tell, he looked down at his stomach hoping that he wasn't hit in the stomach, they were fine, Seth felt the kids in there. Seth walked downstairs to get a milkshake with strawberries that was until he heard his mom talking to his dad about him. "You can't be serious Mary? The guy who killed the boy's kids once is still out there tryingnto hurt Seth again, and all you have to say is 'maybe Dean and Hunter could help our baby boy'?" Seth's dad sounded furious, he wasn't this mad since the day Seth told him he broke his car when he was 15. "Seth is not that strong to fight Dave alone, it's best if he had help. I love our little Seth but this is a job for Dean and Hunter not Sethie's alone." The dad banged on the table screaming at what his wife just said. Seth walked into the kitchen "Dean and Hunter won't be helping me any time soon, those two don't seem to care about me now that they have each other" He took out a bowl of Strawberries and a plastic cup filled with a milkshake he prepared earlier. "What do you mean?" Seth remained silent, he didn't want to cry infront of his parents. "Seth Colby Lopez Rollins you better tell me what happened now!" Seth's dad commanded, Seth took a deep breath and a sip of his milkshake. "Dave came back as you already know, he showed up infront of Dean's house and hw jumped Dean with some other dude but Dean stabbed both and got them arrested. Then Hunter called me telling me about the situation and how he was at Dean's place, then I got jealous sorta. So Dean took the phone and said some hurtful words and hung up." Seth gave his dad a nervous smile but his dad showed no emotions instead he left the kitchen to go into the living room. "You have to fix this Sethie" Mary said holding her son's face smiling. Seth smiled back nodding, maybe not today but some other time Seth thought.

A knock was heard from Seth's balcony window, Seth checked to see who was disturbing his rest, it was Hunter. Seth's face was frozen, he didn't know how to react to his boyfriend infront of his window. He slowly opened the door, Hunter pushed him on the bed kissing his neck "Woah Woah Woah, you can't just knock at my window expecting me to open it so you can get laid what's going on?" "They got Dean! I woke up seeing Dean getting dragged out of his house by the cops, I kept hearing the word 'killed', They got Dean, Seth!" Seth never saw Hunter cry infront of him, he remembered that Hunter needs sexuall relief to control his emotions, Seth slowly removed his clothes and the older man's clothes allowing Hunter to please his body. Hunter bit and sucked on Seth's collarbone, Seth moaned softly feeling Hunter's tounge travel down to his waist to his already hard length. "You would've thought I was going to suck you off my love" Seth pouted his lips he spread his legs exposing his anus, Hunter spat into his hands coating his dick with his saliva. He positioned himself infront of Seth's hole pushing inside of his lover. "Ahh it feels good Hunt but please take it easy" Hunter nodded as he slowed his pace a bit before he flipped Seth over into doggy style position gently thrusting inside the two toned teen. He leaned down bitting the teens neck softly as he thrust deeper and faster inside of Seth. Seth wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking it to thw rhythm of Hunter's thrust. Each thrust hit Seth's prostate it felt good, Seth moaned loudly but he was muffled by Hunter's hands "Im going to cum baby" Hunter whispered into Seth's ears, Seth stroked himself faster feeling the urge to release. Hunter pulsed and released into the younger teen groaning within each pulse, Seth came not that long after the older man did coating his hands with his semen. Seth licked his own cum off as he stared into Hunter's light brown eyes, Hunter took Seth's hands and licked the rest off, Seth turned on his back faced flushed. "Thank you babe" Hunter kissed Seth's lips. "He'll be out soon I know it" Seth said to his boyfriend, he knew Dean would be released soon, Dean always finds away to be released from anything.


	27. Missing You

Dean sat in the interrogation room, snarling at a cop infront of him. Dean was accused of murder of Dave Batista and Batista's helper, the two died when they arrived to the jail, The cops found stab wounds on both bodies so they arrested Dean. "What was I supposed to do let them kill my boyfriend who is carrying my children? I fought back for the right reason and Im the one getting arrested?" "But you killed them Ambrose, you have to face the consequences!" "I did what was-" A hard slap came across Dean's right cheek, the dirty blonde was silent his eyes were wide amd filled with anger. "Why did you kill them?" "I only cared about hurting Batista because he killed one of my unborn child last year by punching my boyfriend directly where the baby was located. I wanted to hurt him so bad, when I heard he came back to target my boyfriend I was too late to help my love so Dave gave me a message saying he was at my place, I was jumped! I have to save myself!" Dean placed his hands over his face hiding his tears. "I understand but you'll still have to be here for 2 months.

"Seth where's Dean? Your dance practice can't be done without him." "He was arrested yesterday for the murder of Dave Batista" Nikki was in shock "Dave? The history teacher that killed your unborn daughter? Well that bastard deserved it but poor Dean. Do you know how lomg he'll be in there?" Seth shook his head looking down at the ground. Nikki hugged Seth hearing him cry loudly. "It's just not fair! Dean and I have one argument and then I hear he's in jail!" Nikki rubbed his back trying to calm the two toned teen down, Seth walked to the radio putting a song on. There was screaming and electric guitars, Seth felt the rythm dancing to the beat of the song. Nikki was amused by Seth's dance, his anger matched with his dance, it went hand in hand.

Each class Seth was in he couldn't focus, his mind was focused on when Dean would be released, he missed the daily argument between him and Phil, the random laugh when someone says a dirty word, hearing that he got detention for god knows whatever. He just missed Dean. "Seth!" Roman yelled, Seth didn't see the football flying straight at him that was until Antonio caught it. "Be careful next time Seth, you could've gotten really hurt" The swiss teen said throwing the football at Enzo. Antonio was right, He could've gotten hurt if he didn't stop focusing on Dean. Seth took a parenting book out of his bag reading another chapter on Parent Child Bonding.

"Seth what's going on with you today?" Dolph asked with a worried expression on his face. "I miss Dean" Dolph sighed and placed his arm around his bestfriend "He'll be out soon, I know he will" Dolph smiled, Seth smiled back, Dolph knew exactly what to say. The two teens went out for ice cream then went to Seth's house to play video games, times like this is something Seth missed when he 12. "Seth I bought you a milkshake" Seth's dad passed his son a chocolate milkshake, Seth smiled and hugged his father "Thanks pops" Colby looked at his son's face knowing something was on his mind "Two months from now is his release date, Hunter told me. Don't worry your little head mijo." Two months? That was too long of a wait but Seth could deal with it. "KO!" Dolph yelled out pointing at the screen "I won!" he said dancing around, Seth tackled the bleach blonde teen to the carpert "DDT!" Seth said as he did a wrestling move on his friend. "You lucky bastard" Dolph said "I learn from the best" he pointed at his dad who was reading a newspaper. Both teens laughed taking their controllers back in their hand playing another round of Mortal Kombat again.


	28. Soon

Seth and Roman were at the gym doing some bench presses. "4 more sets Seth" Roman coached the young teen on, Seth dropped the weights as the image of Dean pops into his brain. "Dude what happened?" "Im done for the day, lets go home" Roman looked at his bestfriend confused but went into the showers to get the smell of sweat off him. Seth was waiting for Roman outside checking his phone for updates on Dean, Dean would usually call Hunter saying how much he misses both his lovers. So far, no messages. Seth frowned but put a smile on when Roman came out the gym. "Nice working out with you Seth, hope everything is ok with you."

Seth flipped the page looking at the pictures of fathers and their kids. "Seth I made your favorite snack" Hunter passed him a plate of eggs, pickles, sliced tomatoes, and vinigar. Seth looked down at the plate smiling "You made snackie icky yummy for Sethie?" Hunter nodded feeding Seth a tomato. "So what are we going to name the twins?" Seth already had a name for the female just not the boy. Seth always loved the name Scarlett and Dean loved the sound of Scarlett Ambrose, Seth smiled eating the pickle. "Scarlett Ambrose for the girl and Alex Rollins Helmsley for the boy." "Alex and Scarlett, I love the names, it fits." Hunter kissed Seth's stomach.

1 month passed Seth was 3 months pregnant his stomach was bigger than before. "I feel fat" "For the last time Seth you're fine, when its time you'll be back to normal body size." Hunter said as he was helping Seth with his yoga. Hunter leaned back as he pulled Seth foward stretching out the two toned's back, Seth needed some yoga, he was too stiff and his pregnancy was driving Hunter kinda crazy with all the mood swings. Hunter leaned foward as Seth leaned back stretching out the older man's back. "Only 6 months left for the kids and 1 more to see Deany" Seth said pulling a little harder on Hunter's arms. "So what will you do about school?" "I'll still be going to school when I finish my last year which is 6 months from now I will spend my life raising the little ones." "So no college?" "To be honest I never really wanted to go to college, I want to open up a crossfit here in Davenport, Dean just wants to own a bike shop." Hunter nodded understanding Seth's words.

Hunter was in his house using one of his guest rooms as the baby room. The room was colored in half one side was blue the other was pink, Seth just finished building 2 cribs for each baby and placing baby toys in a toy boy. "This room looks beautiful the kids are going to love their room" Seth kissed Hunter's cheek taking a sip of his strawberry milkshake, Hunter kissed his lover's forehead staring at the newly decorated room.

"Dinner time pretty boy" said a police officer paasing a tray of mashed potatoes to Dean, Dean turned his back facing away from the food. "Ignoring your chances of living, huh?" Dean ignored the cop drawing another tally mark to the wall. "Soon Seth and Hunter, soon..." Dean said to himself.


	29. A Dean Dream

_"Oh yeah Dean that's it, suck me off" Dean mept bobbing his head tasting Hunter cock more. Hunter pushed Dean's head lower feeling the wetness of Dean's mouth and his tongue circling around the base of Hunters cock. Hunter groaned enjoying the pleasure one of his lovers was giving him. "You're like a pro at this" Hunter's voice got deeper groaning again Dean bobbed his head faster, Hunter was closer to climax he pushed Dean's head even lower cumming into the dirty blonde's mouth as Dean gagged on Hunter's cock. "Shit Hunter that was good and all but I couldn't breath" Dean kissed the older man._

Hunter woke up from his dream looking to his side finding Seth laying next to him. He missed the feeling of having Dean sleep with him and Seth. Dean's arrest was hurting Seth emotionally and seeing his lover hurt pained Hunter. Hunter leaned in close to Seth's body wrapping his arm's around the small body playing with the soft strands of blonde hair from Seth's head. "He'll be back soon, I know it's hurting you badly but we'll have him in our arms very soon, don't over think this a lot." Hunter whispered into the young teen's ear pressing his body closer to Seth's back. "Daddy's here, dont be giving daddy Seth any problems, right now he's just sad because daddy Dean got arrested but he'll be out in a month from now. I just need you two to relax in there. Your fathers love you." Hunter rubbed circles around Seth's stomach kissing the side of Seth's neck.

_"Sorry Sethie but it looks like I won again" Dean pointed at Seth's leather pants, Seth slowly took his pants off his hard member bounced straight up, Dean looked at Seth kneeling down to grab Seth's dick. Seth's head fell back as he felt Dean's mouth covering his dick with his own saliva. "Shit Dean, if I knew this was going to happen then I should've lost a long time ago." Seth moved his hips back and forth feeling the back of Dean's throat. Dean bobbed his head as he stroked the hard dick at the same time. Pleasure was flowing through Seth's body, Seth couldn't help but moan at the feeling of Dean's mouth. "Im gonna cum Deany" Dean gave his lover a thumbs up, Seth pulsed cummimg into Dean's mouth. "Oh shit that was oh fuck" "Amazing?" Seth nodded kissing his boyfriend's lips roughly._

Seth looked at the clock on the night stand, 3AM, he felt someone's arms wrapped around him he turned his head back looking at Hunter who was asleep with a smile on his face. Seth smiled gently closing his eyes again. "I love you Hunter" Seth whispered, he turned his body over so his face was facing the older man kissing the top of Hunter's nose. Seth's smile grew wider wrapping his arms back around the small teen pulling him closer to his chest. "Not as much as I love you baby" Hunter whispered back kissimg the two toned's head.


	30. Dean

"Dean we need you to sign these release papers" one of the police officers passed Dean a cliboard and a black pen watching Dean write his name carefully. When Dean handed the cliboard back to the officer he grined but then turned that grin into a growl. The officer opened the bar door up removing Dean from the cold cell another cop passed Dean his original clothes, a black woman beater with his jeans. When Dean changed into his clothes he looked back at the jail then walked through the doors inhaling the fresh smell of freedom.

Dean opened the door to his house looking around the empty living room, there were broken glass on the floor, couch cushions were thrown around and his phone was on the table. Guessing by the look of the living room Hunter was extremely pissed of when he woke up not finding Dean next to him. Dean took his phone and two bags, his school bag and one filled with clothes, leaving his house, he knew where he was going he wanted to see them, hold them as close to him as possible.

"So maybe I guess you can put this to the left and-" "Ow fuck April, you stepped on my toe! Fuck!" Roman said dropping a box on the floor, Adrian picked the box up carryung it to the baby room "You gotta be careful Rommy, one crack and our asses would be up on Hunter's wall" Roman looked at AJ who shrugfed at him skipping away with a box of clothes, Roman couldn't help but stare at her ass, Dolph smacked his arm passing him a box "She's all mines Roman man, now take this box upstairs" Dolph smacked Roman's ass pointing to ste stairs, Roman looked back and growled at the bleach blonde teen. AJ stopped infront of Hunter's room hearing groans and moans from outside the door "AJ what happ-" "Shhh, you hear that?" The moans got louder, Adrian moved his ear near the door hearing the sound of Seth begging Hunter for more, smacks on the ass were heard from the other side. Adrian felt himself getting hard so he quickly moved away from the door walking to the last room. AJ giggled skipping her way back to the baby room.

Dean stopped infront of the tall mansion like house taking his spare key out. He struggled to open the door a few times getting furious until he finally got it open. He felt small arms hug around him, the arms were covered in tattoos, Dean looked down looking at Phil "You missed me that bad Punk, where are the others?" Phil pointed at the stairs, Dean hugged back making his way up the stairs, he was then on the floor feeling a light yet heavy body on him "Welcome back Deano" AJ giggled hugging Dean, Dean smiled confused at what she was doing upstairs. "Dean?" A british voice said "Dean!" Dolph and Adrian tackled the dirty blonde teen back to the ground, Dean growled but smiled as he hugged the other the british teen and the bleach blonde teen. Roman was walking back to the stairs but stopped when he heard a raspy voice, He stood in front of Dean staring at the body up and down, Dean felt himself freeze but relaxed when he felt two other arms wrap around him. He knew these arms, he looked to his left watching Seth cry in joy and Hunter to his right who held Dean's head close to his chest. "Baby you're back, Hunter and I missed you s-" Seth words got cut off as he felt Dean attack his lips, he missed Dean's kisses, Hunter pulled Dean away as he pressef his lips against the dirty blonde's. "We missed you Dean" Hunter said wrapping an arm around Seth's waist. Dean saw the excitment his friends and lovers had, he loved what he saw, he looked up at the ceiling inhaling the scent of Hunter's home "I'm home" Dean said to himself.

"So this is the room. Do you like it?" Dean's blue eyes examined the baby room, this is cute Dean thought, he turned to Seth cupoed his face and stared into the chocolate brown orbs that belonged to Seth "I love it, but not as much as I love you." Dean roughly kissed Seth's lips, at first the two toned teen was confused but then he went along with the kiss, Dean pushed Seth's head closer to him deepening the kiss each teen feeling up on each other's body. Dean pinned Seth to the wall outside the baby room kissing Seth's neck wild like. A soft moan came out of Seth's mouth as Dean played with his nipples, Dean's hands traveled lower to the bulge that was in Seth's boxers "Already hard Seth? Such a naughty boy." Dean gave off this wicked smile his dimples were exposed Seth felt weak, he wanted this but he couldn't without hurting the twins. "Just suck me off Dean" Dean looked back at Seth no expression on his face, did Seth say something wrong? Dean gave one of those side smile pulling Seth's boxers down, Seth's dick sprung up, Dean took Seth's dick in his hands pummping him gently he then placed his mouth on the head of Seth's dick licling around it moving to the base. Dean was bobbing his head tasting every inch of Seth, Seth couldn't help himself but to moan as Dean moved his mouth up and down the two toned teen's dick licking the base. "Cum for me Seth" Seth was pulsed a few times as he came inside Dean's mouth, Dean swallowed and pulled awat from Seths dick looking up at Seth who was panting really hard. "You taste good just like all the other times, Dean kissed the smaller teen, Seth's lips were intoxicating, he was like a drug, he was addicting and so far two people were hooked up on him. Dean pulled away from the kiss smacking Seth's as before he went downstairs for some tv.


	31. Videogame Chokes

Dean was watching Hunter play Tomb Raider, Hunter was too focused on the game every time Dean or Seth wanted something he would ignore them telling them to get it themselves. "Maybe you should go over there" "Maybe not" Dean glared at Hunter then texted Seth who was upstairs laying in bed. "Hunter I'm-" "No" Hunter knew Dean was hungry but when it came to video games Hunter wasn't going to put the controller down, Dean pouted getting off the couch making his way upstairs.

When Dean opened the door he couldn't believe what he was looking at, Seth was moaning as he pumped his dick. Dean felt himself hard from Seth's naughty act, unzipping his pants Dean wrapped his hand around his dick as he did the same thing Seth was doing. Dean imagined Seth down on his knees sucking him off, his movements gotten faster as well as Seth's movements. Seth's moans were music to Dean's ears, it sounded girlish but there was a boyish tone to it. Streams of cum flew out of Dean's cock hitting the walls, Seth came after, groaning to the sweet pleasure of ejaculation. Seth saw Dean through the peak of the door fixing his pants, he chuckled to himself pushing his dick back in his boxers "Come in" Dean fully opened the door jumping on the bed. "You're happy" "Well duh dummy, I'm finally out of prison, I get to see both my husbands everyday, and more importantly I get to be around these two" Dean placed his hands on Seth's stomach, he missed doing this for 2 months. Seth's eyes travelled to Dean's stomach his eyes went wide "Dean! You're stomach its flat, you haven't been eating! I can see your rib cage!" Dean looked down trying not to look at Seth's teary eyes. "Dean answer me!" Dean bit his lips trying to refrain himself from releasing his anger. "Dean!" "What Seth?! Do you want to know?! I never ate while I was over there! I couldn't, my mind was too clouded in thoughts of being released to see you and Hunter! Do you know what it feels like to be stuck in a place where you can't hear the voice of your lover or see your lover for a long time?! You dont! Why?! Because you're a good boy Seth, you don't get into trouble, and when you do something wrong people let it slide, you get a clean slate but not me! We're different Seth!" Dean grabbed around Seth's neck, Dean stared into the chocolate brown orbs, they were filled with fear. The door opened, Dean felt strong arms pushing him off of Seth's fragile body. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You don't lay a hand on him like that! Dean you love him but when you're frustrated you don't calm down with violence!" Hunter held Dean down, he looked into his blue eyes. Dean quickly hugged the older man, Hunter felt Dean's tears on his chest. "Come with me to the kitchen, Seth you too" Hunter locked his hands with Dean's walking down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Eat!" Hunter passed 4 plates of unhealthy snacks to Dean "Wont I get extremely fat?" "Not extremely fat, just eat this so you can stop looking anorexic." Dean scarfed down the food, his hunger was slowly passing away as he took one last bite of his cheeseburger. "Food is all gone and my baby boy seems happy now that he's full." Hunter kissed Dean's forehead and gave him a vanilla milkshake and Seth a chocolate milkshake with 7 strawberries. "Thank you!" both teens smiled at Hunter, Hunter nodded amd went back to the living room "Now don't distract me from my games like you did with all that screaming. Hunter winked at them and unpaused his game.

"So 4 months now?" Seth nodded as he felt Dean's warm hands on his stomach. "I wonder how they'll look like, I know they'll be adorable." Dean kissed Seth's neck pushing Seth down on the couch "What about Hunter?" Dean looked at Hunter then back at Seth "He seems occupied" Dean licked up Seth's neck bitting the soft skin, Seth moaned lowly, Hunter's ears perked up turning his head around seeing Dean licking Seth's nipples. Hunter didn't what to say but he did know what to do. "Meet me at the room, 11PM, no clothes, got it?" Seth stared at Dean who had a wicked grin on his face. "Got it" Seth said softly, he knew what he was getting himself into.


	32. The Text

"But I have- Stop-HEY!" Hunter couldn't get the words he needed to say without his ex kissing him. Her legs were wrapped around his waist trailing her kisses down Hunter's neck. "Hunty, You never told me you found two new play toys" the girl looked at a picture of Dean giving Seth a piggy back ride both teens smiling "Those 'play toys' are my fiances! You and I are nothing remem-" Hunter looked down at the female removing his belt undoing his zipper. Hunter's cock sprung up, Hunter tried to hide his member from her but she had already placed her mouth on it. Hunter protested, he tried to push her head away from his cock, he even tried to pull away from her mouth but he failed on doing so, she was already bobbing her head tasting what should only belong to Seth and Dean. Hunter couldn't hold it any longer, he ejaculated into the young lady's mouth, she swallowed all of it tracing her lips with her tongue getting the last drops of Hunter's cum. "Do you still love me Hunty?" "You're fucking crazy to think I love you Renee!" Renee was her name, she was Hunter's stalker and ex girlfriend, she still didn't understand that Hunter ended the relationship when she tried to kill him for only talking about his students back in California.

"Mr. Helmsley?" Principal Vince McMahon caught the blonde male's attention, Hunter once again zoned out and thought about his past. "What was the question?" Vince sighed and took a photo of Dean out his desk "Now that our student Dean Ambrose is out of jail what can you do to keep him out of trouble?" Hunter thought of many ideas, some perverted ones too "I guess I can... I'll just take him under my wings until he graduates" Vince nodded at the response, writting it down on his work book "Well Helmsley I better see some improvement in Dean, and about Seth?" Shit what does he know about Seth? Hunter thought as he looked at the Principal with wide eyes "I heard rumors going around that Seth is pregnant and there are only a few people that could've impregnated him one of them is Dean, you know I will not tolerate for this kind of behavior in this school." "What behavior? Dean and Seth are openly bisexual and you want to be homophobic about this now?! I believe that if they are in love with each other then they should just go out not caring what anybody else thinks!" Vince stood up pointing at Hunter's face "I know what you do with those kids Hunter, Its not acceptable to have a student/teacher relationship in school" "But it's not illegal isn't it old man?!" "You should be respecting me if you want to keep that job Hunter" "I rather get fired than to keep working in a school with a homophobic principal, I rather get fired than to break up with the two boys that mean everything to me." Hunter looked at Vince, he was furious, to think its been 4 months and now the principal has problems with it "Hunter... You're FIRED!" "Gladly accepted you cock loving son of a bitch." Hunter walked out Vince's room giving the old man the finger.

Hunter layed on the couch staring at the parenting magazine sent to Seth. Hunter groaned still upset about losing his job, he did what was right but how would his lovers react when they hear that he's no longer in the school? He sent a text to Roman and Dolph to tell Seth and Dean that he got fired. "You do or say what's right and you get into a big mess but when its wrong everyone pays no mind at all. Such a cruel world right Lenny?" Hunter scratched his dog's ear thinking about different ways to provide for Seth and maintain his house "I could always work in a different school, but then Seth and Dean would think I might someone else. I don't know what to do Lenny" Hunter sighed throwing the remote across the room "Why does Vince gotta be so judgemental?!" Hunter took another shot of alchohol, he toom his phone out texting a person that his sober self wouldn't want to see ever again.


	33. Cheated With A Girl

"Up... Down... 1. Up... Down... 2." Coach Cena was making the boys do their physical exams starting with the sit ups test. As usual Dean and Roman would compete to see who can do more sit ups, push ups, and laps around the gym, Seth really hated doing phsyical exams in gym, all the boys were too competitive and it made Seth sick.

Dean was tied with Roman in sit ups 108 in total, Seth just wanted to end the exams. "Alright boys, push ups! Go!" Cena blew his whistle, Seth did the best he could on doing push ups. "All the way down Seth" Cena held Seth's waist as he helped him push down to the floor and back up, Dean turned his head seeing what Coach Cena was doing, Seth heard Dean growl from a distance then he looked back at Cena. "Maybe you shouldn't be doing that coach, thanks for the help though.

"I swear to god if another man touches you and he isn't Hunter or I, I will stab them." "Deany Calm down besides Hunter got fired remember? Roman told us that douchy Vince fired him for being openly gay and dating his students." Dean sighed, he took out his spare keys opening the door. Seth's jaws fell and Dean's jaws tightened when they saw what Hunter was doing. "What the hell Hunter?! Who is she?! What were you doing?!" Hunter tapped the young blonde female's leg signaling her to get off. "I thought you loved us Hunter so explain to me why the hell were you having sex with some whore?!" Dean grabbed Hunter by the collar of his shirt, Hunter stared up at Dean's eyes smiling at his face. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" "Are you drunk?! Oh my fucks, you get fired and take your anger out by drinking and start to fuck this whore-" "Renee isn't a whore" "I don't fucking care what she is, you shouldn't be doing shit like this you bastard. You know what? Seth get your bags you're living with me." Dean stared at Renee taking a few steps towards her. He grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head back. Renee stared at Dean with fearful eyes tears forming around her eyes "I hope you are really satisfied for fucking our fiance, but let me tell you one thing, when this dumb bitch learns his lesson I want you away from this house and away from Hunter, I have no problem killing a female, got arrested for it when I was 10 being a bad little boy. Now leave!" Dean pushed Renee out the door looking back at Hunter who was taking another drink. "I got my stuff lets go" Seth said walking out the door looking back at Hunter with sad eyes. He trusted Hunter but to find him having drunk sex with a girl killed him. "You better learn your lesson Hunter" Dean slammed the door closed starting his car up.


	34. Why Hunter?

Dean woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating, He checked to see who was calling him his jaws tightened when he saw who it was. "What the hell do you want?!" **"Look Dean I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for getting drunk and fuck the least person I want to be with. I only want you or Seth not an-"** Dean hung up the phone returning to his slightly comfortable bed with Seth. "Baby who was that?" "It was just Hunter trying to apologize, I'm going to accept that apology on the same day he committed the crime, do I look stupid" Seth giggled to himself "You're agreeing with me being stupid? Come here pretty boy!" Dean pulled the blankets away from Seth who has hiding under the covers. Dean held Seth face as he licked down his neck earning a few moans from the small teen. "Wow you must really want this, but I'm afraid I can't go further because I don't wanna hurt our babies. Now get some sleep, you look tired Sethie." Seth nodded kissing the dirty blonde teen.

Weeks has passes by Dean was happily living with Seth in his second home, Dean's dad would usually visit the boy's bringing them food, video games, or to talk to Dean. The teens sat in history class waiting for the new history teacher, a British man walked in wearing a suit, Dean's eyes brightened up, he knew this teacher, he was really close "Mr. Regal!" Dean shouted. "Hey Dean, boys" He waved to Seth and the others. "As you are aware your former teacher Mr. Helmsley was fired but luckily the principal called me quickly saying he needed a new History teacher so I took the job. Nice to see some old faces and some new faces. For those who don't know me I'm William Regal I hail from Cosdall, Staffordshire, England. I used to teach here in Iowa before I moved back to my mother country. I usually teach English but I do know my History so I will teach you all that I know about it." The British man had a nice soothing voice it was one of the reasons why he was with Dean, when Dean was angry Regal will calm him down with his voice. "Welcome to McMahon Iowa High Regal." Seth said, Dean just sat there with a big grin on his face.

"I still can't believe William is our new History teacher, he was like one of the best teachers ever in middle school." "Are you just saying that because he was in your ass?" "Give him a break Roman, we understand you don't like Regal but that was a long time ago" "The Brit gave me detention for poking Dean in his eyes" "It really hurt!" Seth and the other teens were walking to Mr. Kane's class as they continued to talk about Regal as their new history teacher. Seth felt his phone vibrate he looked at the text it was from Hunter _Fuckin' hell _Seth thought as he looked at the message **"Seth how many calls and messages must I send to tell you that I truly am sorry for hurting you and Dean. I was drunk, I don't want her I want my little Seth and Dean back." ~Hunter** Seth frowned at the text, he does miss Hunter but what he did was wrong and it broke Seth.

"Welcome back Mr. Late Ambrose" Kane patted the dirty blonde's back, Dean took his seat next to Seth "Alrighty class, dead people what do we know about the dead? Dean!" "They're dead" Kane sighed "Smart ass are we?" "You know it sir!" Dean grinned widely the rest of the class laughed. Dean was the only problem Kane had in his class "They're body decompose to become part of this planet" Phil answered "Thank you Phil!" Kane got the response he needed. Dean stuck out his tongue at Phil, Phil did the same back. "Decomposition, you and your lab partner will create a chemical that can fasten the pace of a dead persons decomposing body." The teens looked at each other smiling, Kane looked at the teens faces once again thinking he made another mistake on pairing the boys up. **"Seth please don't be like this, You need to break your silence someday. Text or call me back please. I need to hear your voice."~Hunter** Seth ignored the message as he ate his lunch outside with Dean, Dean tilted his head looking at his sad lover "Its Hunter again" "He can go to hell he knows that what he did was wrong" Dean took a bite of his taco and gave the rest to Seth. Seth looked at Dean with worried eyes, what if Seth had to give birth and Hunter wasn't there to see it? Seth went back inside the building to the gym. _God damn it Hunter why couldn't you just punch a wall or TP someone's house instead of fucking Renee_ Seth thought as he sat on the bleachers holding his knees together feeling like he was about to cry.


	35. Needing You

Seth kept receiving more messages from Hunter, when Dean and Seth have sex there's a message, if he's reading a parenting book he'll get a message, anything that Seth does there was a message from the same guy Seth was so desperate to put his hands on, feeling every muscle on the older man's body. Seth hugged his knees looking at a workout video.

Dean walked in the house carrying bags in the house. Seth didn't pay no mind to what his lover was doing until Dean grabbed the remote putting the porn channel on. Seth's cheeks turned pink feeling his dick get hard inside his boxers. "Sethie were you watching porn while I was out the house? You dirty dirty boy. Boys like you need to get punished." Dean laughed changing the channel back. Seth's face was still pink from what Dean did, Dean took a boy baby shirt out of the box tossing it to his lover "This is for little Alex and this is for Scarlet" Dean tossed a black shirt saying "daddies baby" on it. Seth felt himself tearing up, he wanted Hunter to see this, enjoying this moment.

**"Seth you can't still be mad at me, please I just need to hear your voice at least once, I need you Seth."~Hunter** _Dammit Hunter I want you here with me but what you did was wrong. I can't forgive you Hunter._

"But Hunter" "No Renee, you ruined my relationship with Seth and Dean, they wont even return my calls or messages, and you show up in my house asking me to take you now?! No! Just le-" Hunter moaned softly as he felt Renee place her mouth over his cock licking the drop of pre cum hanging from the hard member. Hunter tried to push her head away but her hungry lips were attached to the hard length. Hunter cursed at himself for what was happening once again. "Renee stop, I don't ahh want to keep doing this ahh." Hunter's words of protest hot tangled in his moans, slowly Renee removed he mouth from Hunter's cock ending it with a loud pop noise. She bent over in front of him exposing her vagina to him, Hunter licked his lips as he stared at what was Renee's womanhood, he then quickly snapped back to reality knowing that what he was looking at was wrong to him. "Come on Hunty, you know you wanna stick it in there" "I don't think this is necessary, Renee just go home" "No can do Hunty, you're mines forever" "I belong to Dean and Seth, and you're just a psycho who needs to find some other psycho." Renee giggled loudly, moving back so her vagina was aligned Hunter's cock "You know you want to Hunter" He sighed pushing himself inside her. "Don't come to my house ever again, do you hear me you slutty bitch?" "Crystal" Hunter pushed himself deeper thrusting inside of her, thoughts of him, Seth, and Dean filled his mind.

_"Now bend over for daddy Seth, Dean slick your fingers up with this and finger our little Sethie." Hunter passed a bottle of lube to Dean, Dean's eyes lit up and a evil childlike grin formed around his lips, he poured some lube onto his fingers leaning into Seth as his fingers inserted Seth's tight entrance. "Oh fuck Dean" Hunter took the bottle of lube applying it to his hard length. "Alright Seth, Ride Dean" Dean laid on his back with Seth pushing himself onto his dick. "Now lean forward Sethie" Seth followed Hunter's command leaning forward, Dean spread the cheeks apart exposing a small part of Seth's entrance, Hunter licked his lips as he slid himself into the whole feeling Dean's cock under him and the wetness that was Seth's hole. "Oh fuck I feel like you guys are ripping me apart, it feels so good." Hunter nodded at Dean both males started to thrust slowly into the two toned, pain was replaced with pleasure, Seth's moans filled the room as both Hunter and Dean picked up the pace. "I'm going to cum" "So am I" Dean said, Dean and Hunter released into Seth filling him with strings of white._

Hunter snapped back to reality feeling himself close, he pulled out of the blonde female releasing his cum onto her back. "Get clean and leave this place!" Hunter growled at her as he made his way upstairs to his room.

* * *

**A/N: I think I should do more author's note for now. As I wrote this chapter I was having lot's of writers block so it might have taken longer for me to write. Also, thank you for all the great reviews I appreciate it, You guys gave me lots of helpful suggestions for this story and It makes me really excited to keep writing this story. If you enjoyed this story leave a review, if you have any suggestions for what you would like to see next leave don't be shy to tell me. Thank you! Love you all!**


	36. Roman

Hunter woke up finding his house empty, he was alone in his house again. He sighed walking into his kitchen to get an energy drink. "KillCliff? That's right, Seth loves drinking this after a workout so I bought him a whole supply of them." He looked at his phone not receiving a single message from his lovers "If only you guys can break your silence and talk to me" He said placing his phone back on the counter taking a can of KillCliff, Hunter took a small sip of the drink followed by a bigger sip "Seth was right when he said this was amazing.**"Sup former teach meet me by the gym"~Roman** out of all people it was Roman who decide to text him, not who he was expecting but he did need a good workout.

"Sup Rome" Hunter patted the Samoan teen's back shoving his gym bag in one of the lockers. "I heard what happened, not surprised you would do something like that but you were drunk so it's understandable" "According to Seth and Dean its not" "Seth and Dean are acting like a child and they'll get over it soon" Roman said lifting weights over his head, Hunter stared at the raven haired teen, his muscles were big for an average teen, his eyes traveled lower watching Roman's abs, it seems like to Roman working out was not a hobby but a life style something he lives up to do. His eyes traveled even lower staring at Roman's gym shorts. What was that poking out of Roman's pants? Hunter focuses his attention at the bulge, _boner?_ Hunter thought, he picked up two dumbbells, his muscles flexed each time he picked them up, Roman stared at Hunter doing his crunches, he looks fucking good like that Roman thought, he looked down at his bulge and cursed himself, When Roman works out he starts to feel horny, Roman hated it because it made him take some time away from doing what he loves to do.

After the workout Roman and Hunter went out for some food "A cheeseburger after a good workout?" "When I'm hungry I don't care what I eat, but what's with the salad? Afraid to ruin your good looks for Seth and Dean?" Hunter chuckled staring into Roman's grey eyes, something about Roman made Hunter feel different. Months ago Roman used to growl, back talk, and argue with Hunter now he's laughing and sharing stories with his former History teacher. "My dad always told me that I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I should always get to know someone before I give them looks. You're a cool guy Hunter" Hunter blushed softly taking another bite of his salad "Thank you Roman, you're a great guy too. I don't understand why Dean would break up with you. Any man or woman would be lucky to date you." In Roman's head all he heard was _Roman I would be lucky to date you_ which made Roman get hard again. Both males stared into each other's eyes again the stares lasted longer, Roman leaned in close to Hunter, Hunter on the other hand got up putting his jacket on paying for the food he and Roman ate. Roman pouted and followed Hunter from behind. _What did I do wrong?_ Roman thought, he mounted himself on Hunter's bike wrapping his arms around the older man's waist, for some reason he felt comfortable but he knew he couldn't have Hunter, Hunter's heart belonged with Seth and Dean.

Hunter carried Roman into the house placing him on the couch. After a good workout Roman was asleep. Hunter heard voices in his house, he immediately thought he was haunted, the voices were coming from the kitchen. A smile formed around his lips and tears fell from his eyes. "Why are you crying baby? You missed us that bad?" said a raspy voice, Hunter nodded "We missed you too my love" said the other voice. "I promise to never hurt you guys again, I'm really sorry Seth and Dean" Hunter held both his lovers close but then realized he was screwed again. He remembered that he had Roman sleeping on the couch. "You brought Roman with you" Dean said staring at his ex boyfriend sleep peacefully. Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's body playing with his dirty blonde hair. "Short hair would look nice on you Hunter" Roman mumbled in his sleep, Dean stared back at Hunter with a confused look. "Roman and I went to the gym together, we got some food and he ended up sleeping here" "Were you planning on sticking your dick in him too? Hunter I thought I could trust you again!" "Maybe you should stop being so jealous, There's nothing going on between Roman and I, my heart belongs to you and Seth" Hunter held the dirty blonde teen close to him pushing the messy hair back. "I'm sorry Hunter" "No need to apologize Dean" The older man kissed the teen's forehead, he yawned loudly before he went upstairs to his room. "Night Hunter" Seth said _He's finally back in my arms_ Seth thought happily following Hunter to the room.

* * *

**A/N:Before I even wrote this I received a review saying that maybe Hunter and Roman should get close. I automatically loved it because this could spark some drama between Dean and Hunter. Anyways, Seth and Dean are back on the same page as Hunter, but now Hunter has to face with a new problem and his name was Roman. Will Hunter still be able to be close to Roman, keep reading!**

**What do you think should happen next? What would you like to see? Leave a review if you like this or have any suggestions for me. Thank you for reading, love you all! ~Roaring**


	37. I Do Love You, Just Not Like That

"Baby stop" Seth bit Hunter's collar bone licking the wounded area to ease the pain. Dean pulled Seth away kissing the young teen's lips hungrily. Seth moaned under his breath, Dean pulled him in close feeling Seth's body. Hunter couldn't take his eyes off his lovers, Dean took his shirt off pushing Seth down on Hunter chest. "Get daddy ready for me" Seth pulled Hunter's boxers down gasping at the sight of Hunter's cock fully hard. Without thinking Seth immediately put his mouth on Hunter's hard member, Hunter moaned softly watching Seth bob his head as he sucked on his cock. "Come on Sethie go deeper make Hunter feel the back of that slutty throat of yours" Dean pushed Seth's head down, Seth's mouth opened up a bit more giving Hunter access to the back of the young teen's throat. "Yeah just like that Seth, make daddy cum" Dean said licking around Seth's earlobe. "Im gonna cum" "You hear that? Daddy's going to cum for you Sethie. You better take all of it in that pretty mouth of yours." Hunter pulsed and released into Seth's mouth. "Swallow it" Dean held Seth's face up his brown eyes were staring into Hunter's light brown eyes. Seth swallowed Hunter's seed then he opened his mouth to show Dean that he swallowed it all "good boy Seth" Dean kissed his boyfriend aggressively then walked out the room smiling.

**"Wanna go out for some food?"~Roman** Hunter looked at the message, he smiled at the phone. "Who texted?" "Roman" Seth pouted, last night Roman was on the couch and Dean was yelling at Hunter thinking something was going on between those two. "Don't start now Seth, there's nothing going on between Roman and I" Hunter kissed Seth's forehead picking his clothes up off the nightstand.

When Hunter was fully dressed he saw Roman sitting on the couch watching college football on the tv with Dean who was playing on his psp. "Ready?" Roman looked up watching Hunter, he looked good in his leather jacket, skin tight shirt, and jeans, Roman blushed lightly nodding his head. "I'll be back soon, take care of Seth" Hunter kissed Dean messing his hair up a bit. Roman swung his legs around the bike wrapping his arms around Hunter's waist, both males took off to eat food together. _He's too kind, it's too bad I can't have him, I don't want to hurt Dean and Seth either. God damn he just looks so hot with his hair all out flowing with the breeze_ Roman thought he laid his head on Hunter's back feeling safe again. "I'm thinking of shaving my head by the way, the long hair is sort of bothering me." "Your hair? I do admit your hair makes you look really young for your age, maybe you want to look like your age?" "You guessed it" "It's your hair, feel free to do what you want with it." A smile formed around Roman's lips.

"Steak for the father and Burger for the kid" "He's not my father he's more like a really close friend" The waitress looked at Hunter then back to Roman winking at the raven haired teen, Roman was surprised, he knew what the lady meant, Roman took a bite of the burger then looked at Hunter who was checking his phone. 2 hours later Roman and Hunter were laughing sharing stories with each other. Hunter stared into Roman's grey orbs, this was Roman's chance, Roman leaned in close to Hunter pressing his lips against Hunter's lips. Hunter was in shock, pushing the teen away. Roman pouted as he watched Hunter do the same as before, putting his jacket on and paying the bill. _Does Hunter not feel the same way?_ Roman thought following the adult outside. "What the hell Hunter?" "You cant keep doing that Roman, I do like you but not in the way you think I do" "That's a damn lie Hunter, you wouldn't be looking at me that way if you didn't! Is it because of Seth and Dean? Afraid to let a third one into your life?" "Dean and Seth are the only two for me, Roman I do love you but trust me when I tell you this, I'm not the one for you. Now get on the bike!" Roman sighed and followed Hunter's command. _My heart only beats for you Hunter._ Roman turned Hunter's head around do his eyes were focusing on his grey ones he pressed his lips against Hunter's, tears fell down the Samoan teen's eyes, Hunter cupped Roman's face kissing the raven haired teen passionately. "I love you Hunter" Hunter shook his head "I'm not the one for you though, but I do love you too, lets take you to my place so you can spend another night there." Hunter started the bike as both men took off.

"Another night?" Dean frowned at Hunter "Yes, I'll be staying with him for the night, take care of our Seth for the night." "Don't plan anything that might hurt our relationship or our family Helmsley" "Jesus Dean, it's just one night, I promise there will be no funny business between Roman and I" Hunter kissed the dirty blonde teen before he walked to the end of the halls to the room Roman was staying in. "There you are, I'm having trouble sleeping" Hunter chuckled as he got on the bed pulling the Samoan teen close to his chest "I'm right here, you can sleep in peace" "Not before I get one of these" Roman kissed Hunter, both men made out until Roman got tired and fell asleep. Hunter smiled covering himself with the blanket. "Night Rommy" Hunter whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa Roman just confessed that he's in love with Hunter, sadly Hunter doesn't feel the same way. What is Hunter going to do next? Can Dean control his jealousy? How long will it take for Seth to give birth? What will happen to Roman? Keep reading!  
**

**If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me, I would love to see what you guys think should happen next. I'm kinda getting tired at the moment, been up since 6AM (Eastern Time), I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for reading, Love you! ~Roaring**


	38. Thank You Rommy

It's been 3 days and a lot has changed, Roman, Dean, and Seth's parents agreed to the teen's moving in with Hunter. Roman laid on his bed watching Hunter walk in then back out his room. "What's going on?" "Seth is in the hospital again checking on his twins" Hunter said looking at his phone "And Dean?" "He's at school, somewhere you should be right now" Roman laughed "I don't feel so well so I didn't go to school" "Oh really now?" Hunter moved closer to Roman kneeling in front of his bed, he felt the Samoan teen's forehead, no fever, his hands traveled down to his neck, no fever still but he did he a small noise coming from Roman. Hunter stared at the teen moving his hands to his chest "You seem warm here" Roman blushed lightly, he felt Hunter's hands travel lower, the older man's hands was on his crotch area. Another soft noise came out of Roman, Hunter cocked his brows at the teen, he knew what he wanted but he didn't want to give it to him. **I got suspended for walking into Vince's room cursing him out for your job back~Dean** Hunter sighed when he got the text "Dean got suspended" "Again? What for?" "Cursing your principal out for my job, hold on. Hello? Now you want me back in the school? I'll accept on one condition, you'll leave my boys Seth and Dean alone and stop making their lives hell because I'm dating them. That'll be all, good bye!" Hunter threw his phone on the bed he gave off a loud sigh "You got your job back?" Hunter nodded.

Roman jumped on him, his legs wrapped around Hunter's waist, arms around the older man's neck, both males looked into each other's eyes, Hunter leaned in closer to Roman, his lips touched the Roman's, He carried Roman back to the bed pining his hands over his head still kissing Roman's lips, Hunter used his free hand to touch Roman's fit body. Roman moaned to each of Hunter's touch he felt like he was dreaming, was Hunter actually doing all this. "Roman I'm kind of upset so I need you to allow me to take my frustration out." "You're going to beat me?" Hunter laughed, he flipped Roman over on his stomach removing both his and Roman's pants. Hunter knelt in front of Roman's ass smacking each cheeks one smack harder than the other. Roman felt the pain flowing through his cheeks, he wanted to scream but he won't, he wanted to satisfy Hunter instead. Spitting into his hands Hunter coated his cock with his spit, pushing himself inside Hunter's extremely tight hole "Ow fuck!" Roman screamed out "You're an anal virgin? This is going to be interesting" Hunter started to thrust slowly easing Roman's pain, he leaned closer holding Roman's head up "You wanted this didn't you Roman? You wanted me to take your virginity? Good choice on saving yourself for me" Hunter went in deeper hitting Roman's prostate, loud moans rang through Hunter's ears. It was music to his ears, he slammed himself in Roman a few more times before he released himself filling the Samoan teen up. "Thank you Rommy" Roman crashed on the bed, breathing hard. His dream was a reality, he finally got Hunter to fuck him, but he knew Hunter only did it out of frustration, Hunter didn't love him the way he loved him.

"Hunter, Roman I'm home!" Seth walked in carrying a few grocery bags to the kitchen. "Need help?" Roman asked, he had a big smile on his face, Seth nodded. Roman organized the groceries in the fridge passing a vanilla milkshake to Seth. "Its organic, made it myself. By the way you got 3 more months until birth." Hunter walked in the kitchen grabbing a can of KillCliff "That work out was good, Hey babe, hey Roman" He patted both teen's back drinking the energy drink walking back upstairs with his gym bag and sweaty shirt around his neck. "You're a lucky man Rollins" Seth smiled "Thank you Rommy" Roman smile turned into a frown as he walked away from Seth _Why cant he be mines?_ Roman thought sitting on the couch arms wrapped around his knees waiting for Dean to come home.

* * *

**A/N: School takes a lot of time away from writing new chapters. Anyways things are finally heating up in the Helmsley house. What's going to happen next? If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen next or what you would like to see feel free to ask. Thank you for reading! I love you all! ~Roaring**


	39. The Truth Comes Out

"Missed me?" The class cheered when they saw Hunter back in the History room. Hunter looked different, When the boys woke up Hunter wasn't home, now he's back in school with short hair. "Welcome back Mr. Helmsley" AJ said cheerful as ever, Dolph handed the older man a welcome back card, Hunter felt like he was about to cry. "As you know I'm not your History Teach anymore, Mr. Regal is instead I'm your Sex Ed teacher." Seth like usual had his hands folded in front of him politely smiling up at his new Sex Ed teacher.

Roman dozed of images of him and Hunter cluttered his brain. "Roman!" Roman shook his head looking at Phil "I hope you have a perfect reason for interrupting my thoughts Punk" "Do you want to come with Dean, Seth, AJ, Dolph, Adrian, and I to my place for a sleep over?" "I'll pass, I got stuff to do and no offense your house is pretty messy" "It's clean now and I understand." Roman couldn't stop thinking about Hunter and him having sex. He felt bad, he wanted to tell Seth and Dean but he didn't want to ruin what was special between them and Hunter. It was all confusing to Roman, the Samoan teen laid his head back down on his desk.

_"Roman you got to hold still and throw the ball like this" Hunter guided Roman's arms throwing the basketball into the net. Roman blushed deeply looking into Hunter's light brown eyes. The longer he stared he started to feel comfortable then he started seeing Dean and Seth in his eyes, his heart was hurting, Roman felt like puking, breaking down to tears, even in his own thoughts Hunter still thought about Dean and Seth._ Roman punched his desk catching the attention of the whole entire class. "Why can't you love me the way you love Seth and Dean? Did yesterday mean nothing to you Hunter?! It damn meant something to me! Is it because I'm not them, because I don't have a fucked up past like Seth or live in a broken home like Dean? Why can't you just agree to be mines? Whu Hunter?!" Roman felt tears pouring down his face "Hunter what is he talking about?" Seth got up and looked straight at Hunter. "Don't play dumb, Seth you know what I'm talking about, you kept telling Hunter to not do anything stupid when he's with me. You weren't there to stop him yesterday!" "Hunter you had sex with Roman behind our backs?!" Hunter looked down and nodded "Oh for fucks sakes Hunter you know you felt something when we were doing it!" "Maybe you need to shut the fuck up Roman!" "Or what?" Seth threw a punch at Roman's face, touching his face to see if there's any blood Roman tackled Seth into the wall punching him on the face, the two were throwing punches at each other that was until Hunter pulled Seth away from Roman "Get the fuck off me Helmsley!" Seth tried to break out of Hunter's hold to fight Roman again, Roman was being held back by Dolph his face was bruised up, for a teen like Seth he knew how to bruise people.

**Pick me up now!~Sethie** Dean read the text and put his jeans on. 20 minutes later Dean saw Seth in Vince's room signing a yellow paper. Seth walked out the room hugging Dean "What happened to your face Sethie?" "Roman happened, to believe I trusted Helmsley again" Dean pulled Seth out the school checking his face again "What did Hunter do that you and Roman fought?" "HE HAD SEX WITH ROMAN!" Dean's eyes went wide "Of course he did, you know what we'll let it slide, he's Hunter. I expected this from a man like him who can't keep his dick in his pants." Dean opened the side car door allowing Seth to get in. Then he got in the driver's seat starting the car. "Hunter and I are going to have a long talk" Dean mumbled to himself before he and Seth drove off to their house.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't want to write this chapter but I ended up doing so. So Hunter is the new Sex Ed teacher, Roman told Hunter how he felt, and had a fight with his best friend Seth Rollins. I cried when I was writing this, I was too emotional inside, but I love how it came out. If you have any suggestions on what you think should happen next or what you'd like to see next feel free to tell me. ~Roaring**


	40. Apologies

"You seriously can 't be mad at me Dean?" "With Roman?!" Hunter sighed following Dean around the house trying to catch his attention. "You getting suspended caused my frustration what was I supposed to do? Get drunk and lose you and Seth again? Besides I don't even love Roman the way he loves me. My heart belongs to you and Seth. Dean?!" Ignoring Hunter, Dean walked to the living room slamming a cup of Pepsi soda on the table where Roman was sitting "Thank you" "You're not fucking welcome!" Dean stormed upstairs finding Seth in Hunter's room "Fucking hell" "What's wrong Deany?" Dean laid next to Seth his hands on his lover's stomach "He's trying to apologize again" Seth looked down at his stomach "Maybe I overreacted, maybe Roman should be allowed in our relationship" "No! Last time it was the three of us Roman would never let me touch you or have sex with you unless he was involved in it. At least Hunter let's me fuck you when I want and he could join in whenever. Hunter is ours not his. Roman could be an uncle just not another father to our kids" Seth got up and walked downstairs "Hunter! Roman!" Both males looked up "Hunter I forgive you for your mistake, I'm sorry I overreacted to the situation. I just don't want Roman to be part of our relationship, he can't. He could be the uncle to our kids, just not another dad" "I would love to be an uncle Seth, again I'm sorry for hurting your relationship with Hunter." Seth and Roman hugged, Dean walked into the living room pulling Seth away from Roman "Relax Dean, Seth already told us what you wanted to say, as much as I love Hunter, I understand that I need to back off." Dean kept giving Roman a cold stare as he held Seth close to his chest.

_"What the fuck is this?! Dean get off him now!" Dean pulled out of Seth shoving his dick back in his pants. He stared at Roman with cold eyes "What did I say about fucking Seth?" "That I can't do it unless you're involved in it" Dean balled his fist up, Roman walked over to Seth landing 3 hard smacks on each of his cheeks, Seth screamed, Roman's hands were too rough compared to Dean. Dean wanted to punch Roman but he couldn't punch the guy he loved. "I didn't say you can scream" He slapped Seth's ass again "Ow! Dean!" Dean heard Seth's cry for help but he couldn't help him, all he could do was bite his lips and ball his fists up._

"Dean focus!" Hunter rubbed the dirty blonde's back as Dean read his History text book. "Would you ever get mad if I fuck Seth when you're not around?" "What kind of question is that? No I wouldn't get mad, I would love to join you but there will be a time where it's just the two of you" Hunter slid his hands around Dean's shoulders gently relaxing his shoulders taking away Dean's shoulder pain. "Oh yeah, that feels amazing. Roman pass me a milkshake, banana, no whip cream" Roman have Dean a thumbs up, the dirty blonde teen focused back on the text book for short 3 minutes before his head slammed on the book. "Dean? You can't be sleeping right now. Dean?!" Hunter tried shaking Dean awake but failed. He took a deep breath in lifting Dean's body over his shoulders "Roman I putting Dean to bed, leave the milkshake in the fridge when you're done" "Got it!"

Hunter stared at Dean sleeping, he looked like he was angry but it looked cute, his hair was covering his eyes, arms and legs spread apart. Hunter leaned down kissing the teen's forehead. "I love you Deany" Hunter whispered into the teen's ears before he closed the room letting Dean sleep in peace. Hunter heard Seth and Roman laughing in the living room, he saw them watching Jackass _Classic teens_ Hunter thought smiling at how both teens were having fun watching people pull stupid stunts. "Oh shit that has to hurt" "Dude got hit in the balls with a bowling ball, damn man there goes your kids" Seth laughed again. "Where's Dean?" "Sleeping" Hunter sat next to Seth putting his arm around the two toned teen. "OUCH!" said both Seth and Roman as they watch a replay of a guy doing an accidental split. Hunter took a sip of his Pepsi keeping his eyes on the tv, _I have a great family_ Hunter smiled softly looking at both Seth and Roman.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got to chapter 40! Just 3 more months and Seth will give birth to Scarlet and Alex, Roman is the twins uncle, and the family is back on the same page. What's going to happen next? If you have any suggestions on what you think should happen next or what you want to see in the next chapters feel free to tell me. Remember to keep reading, leave reviews, and that I love you all! ~Roaring**


	41. Welcome Home Scarlett and Alex

"Dean! Hunter! Roman!" Seth cried out, be was in a huge amount of pain, he held his stomach tightly hoping one of the three could come downstairs. Roman was the first one to rush down looking at Seth in pain. "It's happening! Dean, Hunter start the car it's time!" Dean and Hunter finally came down, Hunter was fixing his belt and Dean was putting his shirt back on his body. "What's wrong baby?""Oh I don't know, what do you think is wrong when a pregnant person is holding there stomach in extreme pain waiting for one of you to start the goddamn car?!" Dean's eyes were wide open, he looked down at the stomach then back at Seth, he signaled Hunter to go outside and so he did. "Roman help me pick him up and put him in the car" Roman nodded picking the two toned teen up gently with Dean guiding Roman to the car.

When the boys arrived at the hospital Dean sent a quick text to Adrian, Phil, Dolph, and AJ to show up. "Get this man a doctor he's going into labor!" Hunter commanded, a nurse came over helping Seth onto a hospital bed. "What's his name?" "Seth Rollins, give us doctor Jericho and nurse Wilson." Dean said holding his young lover's hands. "It's going to be alright, just stay calm" Dean's voice was calm it relaxed Seth. When Seth got to the room the told the Dean, Roman, and Hunter to stay out, like usual Dean made a fuss about not seeing his lover giving birth, Roman tried calming the dirty blonde down, and Hunter was walking back and forth.

"Where is he?" AJ said looking at Hunter worried. Hunter pointed to the room Seth was in. "How long has he been in there?" "3 hours. 3 fucking long hours!" Dean placed his hands over his face he just wanted to see Seth, hold the teen in his arms as he stares at his kids. Dolph sat next to Dean patting his back "He'll be out soon"

Patiently waiting, the doors opened. A blonde female walked out signaling for the group to come in finding Seth on the hospital bed, in his arms were two kids. "Hey come here" Seth whispered. AJ had her hands over her mouth "They're beautiful Seth" Dean stared at Scarlett she had his icy blue eyes, face and dimples with Seth's brown hair and skin tone. Alex on the other hand had blonde hair, his face was similar to Seth and he had Hunter's light brown eyes. "Hey little ones, meet your daddies" Seth said as he handed Scarlett to Dean and Alex to Hunter. "You're going to be a heartbreaker with those looks baby girl" Dean kissed his daughter's cheeks a small giggle was heard. Dean smiled he held Scarlett little hands with his thumb "She's precious Sethie, they're precious" Dean passed Scarlett to Hunter as he was handed Alex. He stared into the boys eyes feeling a tear run down his cheeks, Alex wiped his dad's tear away looking like he wanted to playfully scratch Dean's face. "Meet uncle Rommy, Dolph, Adrian, Punk, and auntie AJ" he and Hunter passed the twins to Roman and AJ, the teens gathered around them making baby talk, saying hi. "This is going to be the start of a great family" Seth whispered holding both Dean and Hunter's hands. "Agreed" both Hunter and Dean said. _Welcome to the world Scarlett Ambrose and Alex Rollins Helmsley Seth_ thought his eyes were watering up, to think that through all his pain and suffering he finally saw hope in his future.

* * *

**A/N: They're finally born! Seth has finally given birth to his twins. Alex is the oldest and Scarlett is the youngest by 4 minutes. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to see next or what you think should happen next leave a review, feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading and I love you all! ~Roaring**


	42. Making Love Tonight

In one week Seth came back home with Scarlett and Alex. "Well we finally have our kids and a not so moody Seth, what now?" Dean said to Hunter as he watched Seth sleep quietly. Hunter shrugged grabbing Dean quickly sitting him down on his lap. "What's all this?" "Lets take Seth somewhere, we can make Roman babysit the kids, then after we're done the 3 of us can make sweet love all night." Hunter kissed the side of Dean's neck feeling his back. The kiss got deeper, but then they had to break it because Alex was crying. "I'll go check on him" Hunter said kissing Dean's cheek.

"Hey there little buddy, what's going on? Are you thirsty? Does little Alex need milk? Come on lets go to the kitchen." Hunter carried the blonde baby over his shoulders walking downstairs. "Look its uncle Rommy, say hi" Alex cooed at Roman sticking his tiny fingers in his mouth. Roman waved back turning his attention back on his health text book. "Lets see, here it is!" Hunter held the baby bottle to Alex's mouth, the blonde baby quickly drank his milk wiggling uncontrollably when he was finished. Hunter gently patted his back hearing a small burp from Alex. "Good boy, you want Scarlett? Yeah you want your sister! You know daddy Seth, Dean and I are going to be going out soon. Oh what's with the face?" Alex looked upset for a few seconds then a smile formed around his lips. "Don't worry we'll be back, we'll leave you with uncle Roman. He's good people" "Hell yeah I am!" Hunter looked at Roman pointing at Alex "Language, right sorry." Hunter walked upstairs to the baby room watching Scarlett jump on her crib. "Hey baby girl, look who I got, come to daddy" Hunter lifted Scarlett into his arms taking both kids back downstairs.

"Where's Hunter?" Seth said in a panicky tone. "Downstairs with Alex and Scarlett, put some good clothes on the three of us are going out tonight, Roman will watch the kids" Seth was about to yell but was stopped when Dean kissed his cheeks. "See you downstairs in an hour" "Y-yeah an hour" Seth responded.

"Steak for the older man, tuna sandwich for the blonde, and cheese burger for the two toned. Any drinks?" "Pepsi for me, Coke for Dean and a Milkshake for Seth" Hunter said, the waitress nodded walking away from the table. Dean took a bite of Seth's cheeseburger laughing when Seth pushed him gently when he tried to take another bite while Hunter was texting Roman to check on the kids. **"They're doing great, Alex is sleeping and Scarlett is watching Tangled with me"~Roman** "That's great make sure to feed her, there should be apple sauce in the fridge" Hunter text back taking a piece of his steak into his mouth. "Your drinks sirs" The waitress placed the cups on their table with two cans of sodas next to the cups. Dean's eyes sparkled when he drank his soda. "When I was 10 my dad used to take me fishing, so one day my dad and I came home with a cooler full of huge fish, my mom looked at us like this" Dean made his eyes go wide lips like they were in shock "So my dad goes 'What's wrong? Surprised Deany caught this much fish?' I couldn't stop laughing at my mom's reaction" "So wait, a cooler filled with big fish that you caught?" Dean nodded Hunter laughed.

The boys finished their food deciding to drink a few shots, Seth was already tipsy on his 5th shot, Dean on 9th. Both teen's were dancing with each other as Hunter looked on taking another shot. He saw his lovers having fun, Seth was dancing exotically on Dean, Dean just danced along moving his hands all around the young teen's body. "Hey mind if I dance with this cutie?" said a short red dyed hair teen "How about you don't! This boy is mines so go fuck someone else!" Dean pulled Seth closer to his body dancing seductively in front of Hunter.

After 4 hours of fun the boys were back at home, Seth was pinned down by Hunter from above while Dean was kissing his shoulders under him. "You look fucking sexy like this Seth, all naked in front of your lovers helplessly begging to get fucked by one of us" Dean whispered into Seth's ears, Hunter spread Seth's legs apart smiling at the small entrance "Deany, may you finger him for us, I want him to beg for our cocks" Dean with a smile on his face took one finger and slid it inside Seth's hole. "That's not enough add another" Dean followed Hunter's command and added another finger inside Seth "Another one" Dean slowly slid a third finger in Seth earning a gasping moan from the smaller teen. Dean was slowly thrusting his fingers in Seth scissoring inside of him. "Oh fuck yeah" Seth moaned softly Hunter on the other hand coated his cock lube watching the show Dean and Seth were putting on for him. "Beg for us Seth, beg for us to fuck you!" "Please fuck me Hunter and Dean" A smack came across Seth's face "It's 'Daddy'" Hunter said smiling wickedly. "Please fuck me Daddies, my slutty hole needs your cocks inside" Seth begged his face was flushed "You want us to fuck you, you dirty slut?" Seth nodded. "Alright Dean, you heard him" Dean quickly pushed his dick inside Seth waiting for Hunter to go in the hole as well. "He feels really tight Hunter, he probably hasn't been pleased that often." Hunter tilted his head slowly pushing his cock inside Seth feeling Dean's cock inside the small hole. Dean slowly began to thrust inside Seth, Hunter did the same earning a few worthy moans from the smaller teen "faster daddies, punish me" Seth begged, Dean and Hunter followed Seth's request picking their speed up, the sound of skin slamming into each other got louder and so were Seth's moan, Hunter wrapped his hand around Seth's cock jerking him off. In a few minutes the 3 males cummed together. "God damn that was hot" Dean said nibbling on Seth's earlobe. Hunter leaned down nibbling Seth's other earlobe. Slowly one by one the males fell asleep Seth and Dean were wrapped around Hunter.

"Hey Hunter the kids fell asl- oh" He looked at Hunter in a full nude wrapped around his naked lovers. A frown appeared on Romans face, he closed the door walking to the kids room setting Scarlett and Alex in their crib. _If only that was me_ Roman thought walking to his room to take a long nap.

* * *

**A/N: The trio went out for food and ended with sweet sweet love, meanwhile uncle Rommy was baby sitting the newborns. Once again Roman is upset that he can't be with Hunter. I'm thinking of ending the stories in two more chapters, if you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see next or what you'd like to happen in the story feel free to tell me. Thank you for reading and I love you all! ~Roaring**


	43. Congrats On The Future

_Roman slammed the door closed grabbing Seth by his hair. "What's this about you offering guys to do anything they desire to you?! You know you're mines you fucking slut!" Seth wanted to scream, he loved Roman but he hated when he was angry, it reminded him of Dave Batista when Seth came home late covered in hickeys. "It was for a fundraiser, our school needed the money" Seth said in hushed scared "So you sell yourself out to the whole school get covered in hickies and smell like sex? Dean's not here to save you baby boy, take your clothes off now!" Seth followed the Samoan's orders taking off his collard shirt and rip skinny jeans, Roman's growled looking at the small male's body covered in bruises and hickeys, only place that wasn't covered was what his friends called "his perfect ass". Seth yelled at the pain he felt when Roman hand slapped his ass. "Apologize you slut!" "I'm sorry!" "For?!" Roman slapped the small teen's ass again, Seth screamed, he felt himself getting pushed on the floor, he looked up at Roman tears forming around his eyes "I'm sorry for selling myself out to the whole school, I'm a slit who needs to be punished with your cock" Seth said, Roman smiled he unzipped his pants shoving his member in Seth's small mouth. "Yeah suck on that cock, suck on it good for your master you little slut" Seth gagged halfway down Roman's cock trying to lift himself back up but was pushed back down by Roman. "You know Seth, you're really good at this, you do this often with Dave and Dean? Yeah you do because you love the feeling of a nice cock in your mouth you slut" Roman pulled out of his mouth throwing the small teen on bed laying on his stomach. "You want this? You want me to penetrate your slutty ass? Answer me!" Seth screamed at the hard slap hurting his ass "Yes I do, I want it so bad master" Roman smiled pushing inside the young teen not giving him time to adjust himself, Roman moved fast slamming himself inside Seth hearing his screams and loud painful moans. "Hold still Seth, you're moving too much baby boy" Roman gave one last thrust before he came inside Seth. Seth fell on the bed panting heavily. "Know who you belong to" Roman left his room leaving Seth on the bed._

Seth shivered, looking at Roman who was knocked out on the couch. "Hey little guy, what are you doing over here?" Seth picked up Alex who was crawling on the floor. Alex looked at his uncle smiling trying to crawl to him. "Alex he's sleeping" Alex made little fussy noise sounding like he was about to cry, Seth put him down on the couch watching Alex crawl to Roman, seeing baby Alex on his chest Roman hugged him closing his eyes again "Hey baby, you want to sleep with uncle Rommy today don't you? Yeah you do. Night kiddo!" Roman kissed his nephew's forehead, Alex cooed moving closer to his uncle. Seth smiled at the sight of his son sleeping with Roman, maybe Roman was a good guy at heart, just not the best in a relationship.

"Where's Alex?" Dean asked holding Scarlett who was drinking a bottle of milk. "He's with Roman sleeping" Dean growled a bit but then he looked at Scarlett, cheeks were rosy pink as she enjoyed drinking milk. A smiled formed around Dean's face "Maybe I need to stop thinking that Roman is a bad guy, but if he gets near our Hunter I'm going to fu- beat uncle Rommy up" He kissed Scarlett's forehead, her dimples were exposed Dean smiled his dimples were showing too. Seth knew she was going to be a pain to handle in a few years since she is also Dean's little girl.

"Come on we have to get to the school for our graduation. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose wake up!" Seth tried to shake both his best friends awake, Roman slightly opened his eyes seeing Alex on his chest, Dean on the floor knocked out and Seth who was staring deep into his soul with pure frustration. "I'm up" "No duh! Now wake Dean up I have to put on my tux and graduation cap and gown. Come on Alex and Scarlett, daddy is going to make you both look nice." Roman looked at Dean, dirty blonde locks covering his icy blue eyes, his chest exposed moving up and down as he breathed, down his waist were his boxers exposing his v line. If they were any lower Roman would be in big trouble for his actions. Roman gently pokes Dean, Dean growls turning over to his stomach, Roman saw marks covering his back, Roman thought of so many ideas of what it might have meant. Roman poked him again, Dean groaned again turning around facing Roman "What the fuck man?" Dean rubbed his eye looking to his side "Scarlett? Where's my daughter?! SCARLETT!" Roman put his hands on Dean's shoulders, still panicking Dean gave Roman a crazy look. "Where is she?!" "She's with Seth upstairs getting ready for our graduation. Go upstairs and wash up. Be down in an hour with your outfit." Dean growled stomping his way up the steps. Hunter hasn't been home since last night, only thing Seth and Dean remembered was the passionate yet rough sex they had with him.

Seth sat in his chair waiting for his name to be called. Dean was looking at his diploma, 4 years of pure torture finally paid off Dean thought he showed it Scarlett and Alex a smile formed around both the twins lips. "Roman Reigns" Roman got up and walked to the podium shaking principal McMahon's hand, raising his arms he held his diploma cheerfully screaming to the top of his lungs. "Seth Colby Lopez Rollins" _dammit they used my full name_ Seth thought embarrassingly walking up to the podium shaking the principal's hands looking down at his diploma, a tear ran down his cheek, he walked back to his seat crying with tears of joy. "Daddy got his diploma, 17 or 18 years from now this will be yours too" Seth hugged the twins as he continued to cry.

After the graduation the 3 teens walked to the parking lot, Dean's mouth opened up seeing 3 bikes in front of them. Loud claps were heard from a short distance "Congratulations boys on completing High School, these bikes here are your gift for your hard work. You earned them" Seth jumped on the tall figure holding him close, both male fell on the floor, Dean followed along jumping on Seth. Roman stood there smiling at the sight of Seth and Dean hugging the older male. "Hunter where have you been? You been gone since last night" "Well as you can see by the bikes I traveled to a Cincinnati bike shop, got these 3 babies for you guys. Each bike has your initials painted on them." Roman looked at his bike swinging his legs around he started the bike hearing the motor run smoothly "She sounds great Hunt" Roman said, Dean and Seth passed Alex and Hunter to Hunter swinging their legs around their bikes. "Rome is right, she does sound great" "Take her out for a test drive" Roman, Dean, and Seth raced around the parking lot doing a few laps around. "This is amazing thanks babe" Seth said kissing Hunter's lips.

**10 years into the future**

"Alex hand it over!" "How about no!" "Daddy!" Dean woke up from his nap wondering what was going on. "What happened? Why was I woken up?" Scarlett pointed at her twin brother holding her bra up in the air. "Alex Rollins Helmsley you give her back her bra now or else!" "Or else what?" "Or else he'll kick your small ass!" Scarlett said arms folded around her developing chest. "Watch your mouth sweet heart. Alex hand it over" Alex pouted throwing the training bra back at his twin sister. Scarlett smiled kissing Dean's cheek making her way upstairs. Alex face lit up when he saw Roman walk into the house sweating from his workout with Seth "Uncle Roman!" Alex tried to tackle Roman but fell on the floor "You okay there kiddo?" "Never felt better, where's Daddy Seth?" "He's still at Crossfit working as he works out. Sup Dean!" Dean waved back at Roman shutting his eyes closed again. Scarlett ran into Roman's arms hugging her uncle tightly "You keep getting stronger every year baby girl, I might get injured one day" Scarlett laughed playfully punching Roman's arm. "See look at that my arm hurts now" Roman laughed. "I just keep working out with Daddy Seth and Papa Hunter and..." "And?" "Only the best uncle/super hero ever! You!" Roman smiled hugging his niece tightly "Woah, what's with the outfit girly Ambrose?" Roman looked down at Scarlett who was wearing a black tank top and a short black skirt and long black boots "Im going to hang with Sam" Roman growled and shook his head "You're not going to see your little 'boyfriend' looking like that, go upstairs and change into something leas exposing" "But-" "Up" Scarlett frowned hugging Roman before she went back upstairs.

In 20 minutes Hunter walked in carrying 4 boxes "Welcome back Dad" Alex said laying on Dean's chest playing with his own fingers. Hunter kissed his son's forehead "Thanks, if both your dad's ask for me, Im in the room taking a nap, 10th graders are not easy" Alex gave Hunter a thumbs up "Hey papa!" Scarlett said walking past Hunter "Hey sweetie, Sam's outside don't do anything you might regret or he's dead" Even though Hunter sound like he was tired his words had meaning. "I won't. Bye guys I love you!" "Bye you bitch" Dean quickly slapped Alex's mouth. "Watch that mouth of yours" Dean tiredly said.

* * *

**A/N: Well guys, it's been a journey writing this story. There's been many ups and downs throughout Seth's life but he let the past go with help of Hunter and Dean. The twins are now 10 living in a happy home with their 3 fathers and favorite Uncle. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this (Even though I wasn't that good). If you loved it express it by leaving a review. I'll be writing more stories soon (as soon as I stop being emotional over some personal problems). Thanks for reading and I love you all! ~Roaring**


End file.
